You're losing your memory now
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: "Damn, she'd changed everything about you. She saved your sorry ass, turned you around and made you a better person. And what had happened to this beautiful perfect angel that saved your pathetic life? She was murdered. Killed because of your petty rivalry." Damon loved Elena, more than life itself, and he would stop at nothing to avenge her death. But what if she didn't die?
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know where this idea came from, but I'm gonna post a few chapters, and you guys let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

"I just can't make it go in!" Elena laughed jokingly, realigning her pool stick.

Damon shook his head, coming up behind her, "Yeah you can, you just got to angle it right. Here..."

He wrapped his arms around her, straightening them so he could help control the direction of the stick.

"Now use your upper arm to push it forward," he commanded and she did as he said. This time the ball had at least gotten a lot closer to the corner hole it was suppose to fall into.

"Not bad," Damon smiled, kissing the side of her head, "Practice makes perfect."

Elena smirked, "Yeah, unless it's you. Were you just born being good at everything, or was it something you picked up over the years?"

He chuckled, "Oh, very funny."

He leaned in then, kissing her lips and pulling her close, not caring that they were at the Mystic Grill, probably the most public place in town. Then a perky voice interrupted.

"There you guys are!" Caroline, Elena's best friend, bounced over.

"Hey Care," Elena smiled at her.

She took in the game the couple was obviously playing, "So who's stripes? Because they're dominating."

Damon laughed at Elena's slightly annoyed face.

"I am," he bragged a little, wiggling his eyebrows, "I was promised a pretty good prize if I win."

Elena punched his arm.

"Nice," Caroline giggled, propping herself up on the pool table.

"So if you guys aren't going to be busy later a bunch of us are going into the city. Hitting up a new club they just opened."

She flipped her curls over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't see why not...," Elena looked over at Damon questioningly.

"You sure, babe? What about-" he looked down at her stomach.

She laughed, "Damon, I'm two months along. Dancing isn't going to hurt anything."

He smiled, "Okay, fine, but no alcohol for you."

He turned to Caroline, "Who's all going?"

Caroline smiled, "Um, Bonnie and Jeremy, Me, Stefan, I think Lexi, Tyler, Matt, and whoever else decides to come. We're gonna meet at my house around eight and decide which cars to take. My mom's working all night, so we can come home drunk and just crash!" She explained.

"Sounds good," Elena smiled, "So can you hang for a minute? I could use some help with this one," she motioned to the game and Caroline jumped up.

"I would love to help you kick Damon's ass, but I promised Tyler I'd meet up with him in half an hour. Good luck though!"

The girls hugged goodbye, and Caroline waved back as she skipped off.

Damon shook his head, "I swear, that girl talks more than I can listen."

Elena lightly punched his arm, "Be nice."

He just shrugged, nudging her, "Okay, if we're going out tonight we need to leave soon, I know how long it takes you to get ready. Let's finish the game."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, at least I don't primp my hair for an hour."

Damon smirked, "It takes work to look this good, babe."

She laughed, kissing him again, "Come on, let's just finish."

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, and the two crashed at Damon's apartment that Elena was sharing for the summer. Come fall, it was back to the dorm room with Caroline and Bonnie at the college two towns over.

Damon spread out on the bed as she walked over to the closet, looking for an outfit.

"I need more clothes," she complained, and Damon chuckled.

"Actually I'd argue that you're already wearing too many," he smirked as she turned to stick her tongue out at him.

"And that's the reason I'm pregnant in the first place."

Damon laughed.

"But no, I'm serious. I have nothing good to wear tonight."

He rolled his eyes, "Just put on that black dress you have."

It was her turn to smirk now, "You mean the one that is short, skin tight, and low cut?"

He nodded, "That's the one."

She rummaged for a second, before pulling it out.

"You know I only got this for your birthday party last year...it's not exactly a dancing kinda dress...not to mention that this kid of yours is making my stomach bigger."

He shrugged, then said, "Well, don't blame our baby for your lack of clothes. Besides, the dress looks good on you, and I like it."

She considered this before giving in, "Why not?"

She took it off the hanger and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get a shower first though," she called, and as predicted, Damon was right behind her.

"Good idea," he told her, "I've been needing to clean up all day."

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I meant just me."

"I know," He kissed her neck, "But I did win the pool game."

"Uhhu, and we already had reward sex for that."

Damon chuckled, pulling her closer. "But I still want you."

He turned her in his arms, kissing her.

She pushed him back, "Damon...If we had sex every time you wanted to, we'd never leave your bed."

He gave her a look, "I fail to see the problem."

She smirked, "The problem, is that we have a place to be soon."

He took her face in his hands, "Then we'll be quick."

He leaned down, taking her lips again, and she moaned against him, "Fine...but we really have to be fast, I told Caroline we'd be there."

He smiled, "I promise."

* * *

A few hours later, it was getting darker outside, and Damon drove them to Caroline's. A lot of other people were already there, most of which were standing outside.

"You guys did make it!" Stefan announced as they parked and walked over to the group.

"Brother," Damon greeted, then looked at Lexi, who was standing by, "Brother's girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't act like you don't know my name, Damon!"

He chuckled, moving to hug her, "Well we all know that you know mine, Lex"

She punched him on the shoulder and Elena laughed.

"You deserve that," she told him, and he just looped his arm around her.

Caroline bolted out of the house then, followed by Tyler.

"Oh, Elena! Your here, and your late! Is that everyone?" she asked, looking around.

Elena shot Damon an 'I told you so' look as Bonnie shook her head, "No, Jer and Matt's shift at the Grill just ended, they're on their way."

Then she moved to hug Elena, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Elena smiled at her other friend, "Yeah, I know, sorry."

The dark girl shrugged, understandingly.

They all waited a few more minutes and the boys soon arrived.

It didn't take long to dictate who was riding with who, though Damon warned that his baby was off limits. He really prized that blue Camaro.

The club was only an hour drive though, and they were lucky enough to end up with Bonnie, Lexi, Jeremy, and Stefan, inside Lexi's Jeep.

The talk was light, and Elena was definitely in a good mood by the time they arrived.

Thankfully the line wasn't too long. After parking, the group made their way to the entrance.

A man in uniform patted them down before passing them along so they could pay and the minors could get their hands marked with X's.

Once inside, Damon and Mason ordered a round of drinks, as they were the only ones over twenty one. Everyone else enjoyed the scene. It was dark, but the spotlights, colored lasers, and strobe light made it possible to see. Cages hung in the air, already filled with people dancing to the rhythmic techno music.

"Here," Damon said, placing the drinks on a table the group had managed to score.

Most of them threw one back, before scattering about to dance or talk. Elena had to admit that the place wasn't half bad.

"I'm stealing your man, Lena," Lexi called over, pulling Damon up for a dance.

She nodded, then smiled as Damon kissed her before walking to the floor with Lexi.

She also noticed Stefan and Caroline, dancing with April, Matt's girlfriend. Bonnie and Jeremy were dancing, too, by themselves, swaying around each other.

She turned to Matt, Tyler, and his cousin Mason, "You guys want anything? I'm gonna go see if I can flirt up a water from the bartender."

They shook their heads and she made her way over to the bar. It was pretty crowded, not surprising as it was the clubs opening night.

* * *

She was waiting by a stool when she felt the breath on her neck from a person close behind her.

"Hello love," she heard, then turned to see a cute guy, with sandy hair, standing next to her.

"Oh, hi," she addressed him, then turned back to the bar.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked in a thick accent, sliding up next to her.

"Um, no thanks," she told him, trying to be polite.

"Oh, come on," he insisted, reaching for her arm, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone."

She raised her hand, showing him the X, "To young to drink."

He chuckled, "Which is why you are waiting at a bar?"

She shrugged, "Just getting a water."

"Well then, gorgeous, at least give me a dance," he smiled devilishly.

"Look, I'm flattered, but I'd really rather not." She tried to side step him.

He stopped her, "Ah why not? Being alone at a bar is no fun, you know?"

She turned to look at him, "I'm not alone, I'm here with my-"

"Babe, there you are."

Damon's voice cut through the crowd as he came up beside her, pulling her into him and kissing her.

She was immediately relieved.

"Hey," but the look on Damon's face faltered her smile.

"Klaus," he stated, looking at the guy who'd been hitting on her.

"Well, well, Salvatore, It's been a while," the man, Klaus, smirked.

"Your tone implies that to be an unfortunate thing," Damon shot, then placed a possessive arm around Elena's waist.

Klaus only lifted an eyebrow, then addressed Elena, "You're with _him_? Really?"

He turned back to Damon, "Well you've done alright for yourself, haven't you?"

Damon's eyes narrowed and Klaus laughed, then explained to Elena, "Damon and I go way back."

He turned to Damon, "Though I take it you still aren't very fond of me."

Damon scoffed, "Give me a reason to be."

Klaus smiled, "How's your friend? Will, wasn't it? Still dead?"

Damon moved then, pulling back to hit the man, when Elena grabbed his arm.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, and he looked down at her.

"Not here," she insisted.

He looked back at Klaus, gritted his teeth, then turned, walking away, pulling her with him.

* * *

They were seated back at the table when she asked the obvious follow up, "What was that about?!"

Damon just shook his head, "An old friend."

She looked at him incredulous, "Well if that's a friend, I'd hate to see an enemy."

He lifted his gaze to her, then sighed, "I knew him a few years back. He went to school with me. I had a friend, Will, that was always hanging around him."

"Isn't that your friend that was killed?" she asked, remembering a little of what he'd told her over the time they'd been together.

"Yeah, wrong place, wrong time kinda thing. But it was all Klaus' fault. He got Will into some bad shit; got him caught up with the wrong people. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen to me. Then I threatened Klaus. We got into a full blown fight about it...and Will died two days later."

Elena could feel her eyes narrowing, "You think Klaus had something to do with it?"

He nodded, "I can't say for sure, but I'd swear that he's the reason Will's dead. Even if he didn't shoot him, himself."

Elena put her arm on his shoulder, and after a moment he shook it all off.

"Well, we came here to party, didn't we? Let's not let the night be ruined, dance?"

She smiled a little and nodded, allowing him to pull her out to the floor. The beat of the music vibrated around them, and she began to move.

Damon twirled her expertly, before pulling her hard against him, pressing into her back.

They grinded to the music and a few other people joined in. Elena had a person on every side of her, but she focused on Damon.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked him after a moment, as the music slowed and her head tucked on his shoulder.

"Of course, I have you, don't I?" He told her, kissing her head, then placed a hand on her stomach, "Both of you."

"And you always will," she smiled.

He pulled back a little, taking her face in his hands.

"Count on it, Elena. What we have...you think this happens every day? It's special, just like you, and I love you, so much."

She leaned up and kissed his lips, "I love you, too, Damon. Always and Forever."

Through the smoky atmosphere of the club's fog and lights, the couple was being scrutinized. Niklaus breathed in the smoke of his cigarette and watched as Damon Salvatore rubbed against the girl he'd been flirting with, then as he dipped her back, before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Nik, there you are," he heard the voice of his brother, Kol, call out, as he walked over.

"What are you...Oh," Kol trailed off, having obviously spotted Klaus' focus.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, and Klaus shrugged.

"Dancing, it seems."

"Isn't that they girl I saw you with earlier?" Kol inclined.

Klaus smirked, "The one and the same."

"Hmm, I saw her leaving, but I didn't know she was with Salvatore."

"So it seems, but she is a pretty little thing isn't she?"

"She sure looked good walking away from you," Kol teased and Klaus ignored that, training his eyes on the couple again.

"Well, doesn't he look happy," Kol smirked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Klaus viewed the girl in Damon's arms again. She really was beautiful.

"Yes, he does...We'll have to see what we can do about that."

Kol smiled at his words, "I like the way you think. Did you have something in mind?"

Klaus took a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out and turning to his brother.

"I always have something in mind."

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years later.**

"I don't know how much more I can handle, Care, he's getting out of hand," Stefan sighed, picking at his burger.

Caroline nodded, "He's still your brother, Stefan, and one of my best friends...we can't just give up on him. He needs help, I mean, we owe Elena that much."

Stefan looked at her, "I know this, Caroline, but I don't know what else to do. I think he may need professional help."

"Is it that bad?"

Stefan nodded, "He's a completely different person, Caroline. I have no idea what to expect from him anymore...Elena's been dead for over two years now...he needs to move on."

The blond agreed, "Look, I know that he took it hard and went all douche, asshole after what happened, but we know how he use to be...I mean, he lost everything, Stef. And we need to help him find himself again. He doesn't need some shrink talking to him about the five stages of grief."

Stefan sat back, "Then you go talk to him, Care, because I've tried. All it does is end with him throwing things and yelling at me."

"You know it's just because he blames himself for what happened. But all he does is work and sleep, Stef. He needs to remember that there is more to life than that."

"For him, I don't think there is, Care...Elena _was_ his life...and then they were going to have that baby...but now, he's just..."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say now. It had all been a nasty business, Elena's death. And they didn't know how to get Damon through it, especially since he held himself responsible.

They all knew the story now, it had come up in the court hearing, days after.

It had been Klaus, though no one could prove it. He'd came to Damon's home, one day after that night at the club, and things had gotten ugly. They'd fought, bad enough that Damon still had a few scars. Klaus had help that night. Two of his brothers, Kol and Elijah, had held Damon down while Klaus beat into his body. Unfortunately, Elena had came in then, and Klaus saw the opportunity to further torment Damon. He'd grabbed her, and pushed her down, forcing himself on her. Damon said that she'd kicked, pushed, and fought, but that Klaus had overpowered her...and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She'd screamed his name as Klaus ripped at her clothes, and he'd tried to fight off the two on him, but it was useless. He was too weak.

After he'd finished with her, Klaus had called his brothers off, and Damon had fallen to a heap on the floor. Then the three had left. Damon forced himself to Elena through the pain, and though shaken and bleeding, she was more worried about him. She'd made him stay while she went to start her vehicle, to drive them to the hospital, and he'd laid on the floor, waiting for her.

Only, she never came back.

She never got the chance, as her SUV had exploded.

The police reported human remains in the ruins, and she was declared dead on the spot, not even enough left of her to bury.

Damon had told the police what happened, but there was no evidence to make a case, and Klaus walked free.

Damon changed after that. He was no longer warm and fun with a joking edge about him. It was like his heart had frozen over and anger leaked from his every word. He'd devoted a whole year to looking for Klaus. He'd sworn vengeance and no one could sway him. But nothing turned into more nothing, and he'd realized that he was only looking for Klaus to keep his mind off of his girlfriend and child. Because he didn't want to believe they were gone, and he couldn't face it.

Caroline still tried, but Stefan was convinced that anything good and human in his brother had died that night, with Elena.

"Fine, I'll try," Caroline said, but deep down she knew it was hopeless. Damon was just as gone as her best friend.

* * *

Damon tipped back another glass, and closed his eyes against the burn in his throat.

He looked at the bottle then, noting that he was running low on bourbon.

He walked through the giant boarding house he now lived in with Stefan, left to them by the father that was never around, after his passing, along with millions in stock bonds.

The money meant nothing to Damon, but he'd liked the house. It was big, comfortable, and had enough room to give him privacy if he so desired.

The best part though, was that _she_ had never been here. Her memory didn't taint every room, and her smell didn't linger in the halls. But of course, her image would never truly leave him. Because she was so much more than just a memory. He felt the familiar pinch in his chest at the thought of her, but he welcomed it now, knowing it was the only way he'd see her. Those big doe eyes and her soft brown hair. Her warm smile and those perfect lips that always swelled after he kissed her good and hard.

He let the memory of her flood his thoughts. The way she would scold him for leaving hair in the sink after he shaved, and the way her body felt against his as they made love. Her smile as she held her still flat stomach, knowing their child was growing inside. He remembered teasing her, and holding her. Everything about her was sweet and compassionate. It pained him to remember how tragically that had ended.

She was perfection.

He'd thought this many times...but more so since her passing. He'd loved her so much, and he'd never have the chance to tell her again...never have the chance to be with her, or see their baby. His throat tightened as he fell back into a chair, watching the fire he'd just started in the big pit under the mantle.

She'd had that too, he reminded himself. A fire, deep in her heart, that allowed her to feel so much, be passionate about so many things. It was one of the first things that had attracted him to her.

Damn, she'd changed everything about him.

_Not just that_, a voice in his head told him, _She saved your sorry ass, turned you around and made you a better person._

_And what had happened to this beautiful perfect angel that saved your pathetic life? She was murdered. Killed because of your petty rivalry. _

He threw his glass into the fire, a wave of rage bringing him to his feet. That monster was still walking around out there, somewhere. And because of him, Damon knew he'd never see or hold her again.

Uninvited tears sprung to his eyes and he dropped to his knees on the floor. God, how he missed her. And he didn't even deserve that much. He'd let her down, put her in danger, and it had costed her life.

He couldn't even sleep, because he knew her face would appear in his dreams, torturing him further.

Sometimes it was nice. They were happy again, sometimes with the baby, and he could pretend that everything was fine, until he had to wake up, alone.

Then other nights, he awoke in sweat, still hearing her screams as Klaus defiled her body. Bile rose in Damon's mouth at the thought of that bastard's hands on her.

And worse, he'd been right there. Unable to stop what was happening right in front of him. He'd never felt so powerless. And when Klaus had succeeded, she'd met his gaze, tears streaming, pain on her face and a look of apology in her eyes.

That's what had done it. She was too compassionate for her own damn good! She was sorry that she'd been raped. Sorry for _him!_

He felt his stomach lurch and rushed to the sink as he threw up, then collapsed on the floor.

He was never going to forgive Klaus, or himself, for what had happened that night.

But right now, he needed to take his mind off of it.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone.

* * *

Caroline had just left Stefan at the Grill, intending on keeping her word. She would talk to Damon. And he wouldn't listen...she knew that. But Elena would still want her to try. She stalled some, not really knowing what she'd say to Damon when she did confront him. That life had to go on? That she was sorry he was hurting, but he needed to change things? Nothing sounded good, even to her...but then, the truth never did. So instead, she stopped by Starbucks, ordering a latte, and a caramel mochiato, then drove to the cemetery.

She'd done this a few times...just when she needed to think. Elena was her best friend and Caroline had known everything about her. Even that she often went to her parents graves to sit and write in her diary.

So that was how she chose to remember her. By buying an extra coffee and visiting her grave, even if there was no body beneath the dirt.

She'd sit there for hours, talking to the wind, imagining Elena could hear her. Bonnie had come with her a few times, but she'd began to make it a personal ritual.

She parked up the hill, and began to walk through the rows of headstones, toward the Gilbert's lot.

But once her destination came into view, she got a shock big enough to almost put her in her own grave.

There, squatting down in front of the headstone's of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, was a skinny brunette, in jeans and a dark jacket.

The gasp she let out got the girls attention, and she turned, to see the intruder.

It took Caroline a moment to find her voice, and when she did, it was an unbelieving whisper.

"Elena?"

**Dun dun dun! Review your thoughts, and find out what happened!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Reviews! At least I know this story has taken interest!**

**Okay, so there were a few concerns about this "Elena" being "Katherine".**

**I don't want to give the twist away for the chapter, but Katherine, the character, will not exist in my story. It might seem confusing at first, but just keep reading. It'll clear it up, I swear! :)**

* * *

Caroline stumbled forward until she was face to face with what she would swear was a ghost.

"Um, hi..." The girl said timidly.

"Hi?!" Caroline shrieked, "Oh my God! Elena, what the...Oh my God!"

She threw her arms around her friend only to feel her tense beneath her.

"Elena?" she pulled back, "What happened, how is this possible?"

Elena looked at her, confusion still on her face, "I-I think I know you."

Caroline stood agasped. "Of course you know me! It's Caroline...Elena..."

The girl shook her head, "My name's Katherine."

Now Caroline was really confused, "I don't understand...It's you, Elena! But, I..."

The girl, Elena, or Katherine, or whatever, shook her head.

"You seem- my name is Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

Caroline eyed her for a minute, "Then why are you by the Gilbert graves?"

"l...l-" Now it was the girl's turn to be lost for words, "I don't know...I'm not suppose to be here."

She took a step, as to walk off, but Caroline caught her arm.

"Wait! Answer me, please."

"I don't know," the girl insisted again, "I keep picturing them. I don't know why. I didn't even know where I was going until I got here. I live a few towns over. I just...I felt the need to come here."

Caroline studied her, "You need to come with me."

The girl pulled her arm free, "I don't know who you are!"

"Your birthday is July 10th, and you have a birthmark on your ankle in the shape of a star," Caroline said hurriedly, and the girl looked at her shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"Because, you are Elena Gilbert, and I'm your best friend! How do you not remember me? Do you remember what happened at all? Elena, come on! What about Damon? Do you remember him?"

"Damon?" she seemed to freeze.

"Yeah, dark hair, blue eyes, the love of your life...sound familiar?"

Elena looked at her, "I remember the name...in my thoughts..."

"What happened to you?" Caroline whispered and Elena shrugged.

"I don't know...I shouldn't even be here...but I just couldn't...I had to come. The urge was to strong to keep fighting."

Caroline reached for her arm, "Elena, you're from here. We...we all thought you died, a few years ago."

"What?" Elena's eyebrows raised, "Wait, how many years ago?"

"Almost three...," Caroline told her, holding her gaze.

"But that's when I woke up from the coma," she said, and now Caroline was confused.

"Coma?"

"Yes, I was in a car accident, and it put me in a coma. I woke up a few years ago after heavy brain injury," she paused for a moment, "Or that's what they told me."

"Who?" Caroline pressed.

"Nick. He's my boyfriend. He was there when I woke up. He had the doctors keep an eye on me until I felt better. He told me everything that had happened."

"Nick?" the name wasn't familiar to Caroline, but why would they lie to Elena? What really happened?

"He's been lying to me," Elena continued, "I know that. I can tell, and I keep having these weird dreams, about people I don't remember meeting...and sometimes I remember conversations as though I had them, but ones I don't recall having. That name...Damon, it's in a lot of them...and faces I couldn't place...yours was among them."

Caroline nodded, knowing what she had to do, "Okay, will you come with me?"

Elena tilted her head to the side, deciding. She obviously wanted answers, but Caroline was still a stranger to her.

"Come on, Elena, please," Caroline urged.

"It's Katherine," Elena said, and Caroline agreed.

"Okay, Katherine then, please, just give me a chance. I'll prove to you that I know you...that you lived here. I know where there are picture's, video's, your old diary, tons of stuff."

Finally Elena nodded, "Okay. But only for a little while."

"Okay," Caroline agreed, "But first, Damon needs to know. He's not going to believe this."

"I don't know...," Elena hesitated, and Caroline smiled at her, "It will be okay, I promise."

She nodded then, allowing Caroline to lead her to her car. Something telling her that she could trust this girl.

* * *

Damon leaned back against the sofa, pulling the blanket more securely around his waist.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked from beside him.

Damon turned to look at her.

This wasn't the first time he'd had a...guest, since Elena's death. However, this girl was the only one who knew his whole story.

Rose.

She was one of his friends from school, who'd more than willingly shared his bed when he needed a distraction in the past.

She'd come back to him a few times, and once when she rolled into town, he'd introduced her to Elena. Rose had liked her, respecting that Damon was in a relationship, and had kept a friendly distance. He hadn't called her in years, but these past few months he'd needed more distracting than ever, as he just couldn't make himself flirt enough to get another girl to come home with him. And the alcohol wasn't doing it, but he knew Rose would come if he called, she always did.

He turned back to the fire, "Nothing important."

She sighed, having pulled her tank top and shorts back on, moving to sit next to him.

"Come on, Damon. You can talk to me," she encouraged.

He only reached around her for his bottle and took another swig.

Finally he sighed, "Do you think that there's a second chance for everyone? At love, or happiness? That if it doesn't work out, there might still be a reason..."

There was silence for a moment.

Then Rose sighed, "Maybe people find a second chance, after time passes. But we both know what this is about. Damon, I'm sorry, but there was only _one_ Elena."

He remained quiet, taking another sip.

"A girl knows when you look at her and see someone else," she told him, "If you really want to move on, you have to let her go, Damon."

He sighed, looking down at the bottle in his hands.

"You can pretend, you know," she continued, "But after a while that's all there is...pretending. "

"I don't want to talk about it, Rose," he told her, but still she pressed him.

"Maybe that's the problem, Damon...You can't just push it all alway. It'll eat you up inside. And after what happened to her-"

"Don't." He warned, cutting her off.

"You can't just act like it didn't happen."

He glared at her, "You think that I'm trying to? I live every damn day knowing what happened, Rose. And knowing that there is nothing I can do to change it...like you said, there was only one Elena. I can't just move on from _that_."

After a moment she just nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry."

"I think you should go now," he told her.

"Fine, but I'm still your friend, Damon. And I'm here if you need me."

He nodded, acknowledging her words, and she stood, leaving.

He only just had time to wonder what in the hell he was doing when his phone lit up.

He checked the I.D.

Oh, he did not want to deal with her right now. He let the voice-mail answer, but when she called him a second time, then a third, he gave up.

"What." he demanded.

"Well hello to you to," Blondie answered, sounding annoyed.

"Don't try my patience. Now what was so damn important that you had to give my phone an aneurysm?"

"I need to see you, now."

"Damn, Blondie, I know I'm hot, but that's a bit forward, even for you," he told her, moving to find his pants.

"Oh shut up, Damon. I'm being serious. There's...I- it's a long story, but I have to see you. Are you home?"

"Will I regret telling you yes?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Damon," she scolded, then added, "It's about Elena."

He froze, "What about her?" he asked.

"I'll explain when I get there."

"What about her?!" he demanded, but Caroline had already hung up.

"Fuck," he groaned, moving to pick up the living room. Guilt swam in his stomach as he did so.

He tried to shrug it off. After all, Elena was gone. He could screw whoever he wanted.

* * *

Minutes later, Caroline pulled in. She turned to Elena.

"Okay...um Katherine, This is where Damon lives...and he, well, he might freak out a little bit when he sees you, but he's the one that will be able to answer most of your questions, okay?"

Elena nodded, "Okay, but...he sounded kind of...I think he was angry..."

She trailed off and Caroline sighed, "I know, but he's a good guy, I promise. He's just been this way since you, well, died. Or since he thought you did. I don't know, but you two were together for years, since you were a junior in high school, and you practically lived with him, and he loved you, more than anything...and if you want answers, this is what we have to do."

"Okay...wait, I lived with him?" Elena asked, "What about my family?"

Caroline explained about the car crash that had killed Elena's parents, and then about her aunt Jenna, who had come in long enough to help her niece graduate, and sent her off to college before moving back to her own place.

"And I've been with Damon since?" she asked, a little hesitant.

Caroline nodded, "Yes. And he still has a lot of your things somewhere...maybe it will help you remember..."

Elena nodded, and Caroline began to get out of the car.

"Come on," she said, leading Elena up the stairs to the front door. She didn't even bother knocking, just pushing her way into the giant foyer, and continued into the living room.

"This place is huge," Elena commented, looking around.

"Yeah, I know," Caroline scoped the place.

"Damon?!" she called out, and a second later, he appeared from the stairs.

He was wearing his dark jeans and his long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned. His hair was tasseled and Caroline could only imagine what he'd been up to.

"Now what was so urgent that-" he stopped cold when his eyes fell on the two of them. Or more importantly, one of them.

"Elena?" He seemed dazed, and Caroline wondered if that was her look when she'd first seen her.

Elena too, had also frozen, taking in Damon's form.

"What is this?" He asked, almost as if it were a joke.

He stepped forward, almost hesitantly, lifting his hand to her face.

"Elena...What the _hell_...I thought-" he pulled her to him, and Caroline could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. Elena stood rigid.

He pulled back to look at her, "What happened? How are you here?"

Elena stuttered, "I-um..."

Caroline stepped in, "She doesn't remember, Damon, anything. Not me, or you, or anything about being here."

He looked down then and Elena was staring up at him, those same large doe eyes that had haunted his thoughts each day.

"But...that doesn't matter. You're alive, and you're here," he said, holding her waist, "You're_ alive_."

"I've seen you," she whispered then.

His eyebrows pulled together.

"In my dreams...your eyes," she raised her hand, running her fingers along his cheek bones, under those blue orbs, "I remember them."

"Elena..." his voice trailed off, and she took a step back, letting her hand drop.

"Um, can you call me Katherine, please. I don't remember being Elena...it just kinda feels weird."

"Katherine?" he let the name roll from his tongue.

She nodded and he shrugged, "Fine. But I want to know what happened."

He took her hand then, encouraged when she didn't object, and led her to the couch.

He wasn't use to an Elena that was shy around him.

Caroline moved too, sitting opposite of them.

"So what do you remember?" Damon asked her, and she gave him the same brief summary she'd given Caroline.

"So Nick and I have been there for about a year now," she finished explaining, "And he's been getting secretive lately, and then I keep thinking about this place and those graves, so I googled the names and it brought up an award for Grayson Gilbert at a hospital here, and it wasn't far, so I drove over and just seemed to stray to the cemetery. Like part of me knew, to go there."

Damon's eyes bore into hers, "And you don't remember anything before your...coma?"

She shook her head.

"Well you said you remembered me, my face...how? If you don't remember anything else?" He asked, and she blushed a little.

"It was weird at first...they were dreams I was having, but the two of you were in them, and other faces I don't remember...but mostly," she looked up at Damon, "You."

Katherine took a deep breath, looking at the two strangers, but not strangers. How was any of this possible? How did she seem to know them on such a deep level, but not remember?

But she had to know the truth, about what happened, and who she was.

She looked back at the man with the gorgeous blue eyes. He was waiting for her to continue. So she did.

"I had a dream about a kissing booth," she told them, " and you were there. You kissed me, but you weren't suppose to, or something, I don't know, it was strange."

The man, Damon, nodded.

"That's not a dream," he told her, "It's a memory."

She looked at him perplexed so he explained.

"That's the day we met. You were working the shift at a kissing booth for the Mystic Fall's high school fundraising carnival. I came looking for my brother, Stefan. He was in your class and some idiots had dared him to go up there and make out with you, but I was ready to leave, so I went up there and told him to come on. He ignored me of course, and told me that he'd paid for the ticket, he at least planned on using it," he paused then, gauging her reactions to his words.

"So I kissed you for him, then told him his ticket was used up."

"And I hit you," Katherine finished, remembering how the dream had gone.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, you did. Slapped me right across the face, then you scolded me good. I was surprised and honestly a little impressed."

She shook her head, "Okay, what about Christmas? I remember something about whip cream and a Santa-" she trailed off blushing, and Damon smirked.

He knew exactly why she was embarrassed.

"A Santa lingerie suit?" he finished for her, and she blushed harder, nodding.

"Best Christmas present ever," he told her, and she looked up into his eyes, surprised when they darkened.

"I...I'm sorry?" she said, feeling bad that he was getting emotional.

"No...it's just...your alive," he told her, taking her hand again, "Your still fucking alive, and I spent years...I should have looked for you, made sure that-"

"Damon," Caroline called gently, "None of us knew."

He nodded then, but his eyes never left Katherine's.

She stared back at him, in equal devotion, feeling complete for the first time in a while, as if he was the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"What about the baby?" He asked suddenly.

"Baby?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

"You were pregnant...," he took in her face and sighed, "Never mind, we'll worry about it later."

She nodded, still feeling a little off-balanced.

"Okay, but lets go back down memory lane in a bit," she said, "Right now, I want to know what happened to me."

Caroline and Damon spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything. Down to every detail of their last days with her.

She stayed quiet, letting them get through before voicing her thoughts.

"So this Klaus...he hurt me to get back at you?" She asked Damon.

He nodded, "Yes, and we thought that he'd somehow blew up your car. The police found human remains inside...We just assumed...Could he have anything to do with this coma, and your memory loss?" he asked.

Elena smirked coldly, "Oh I'm starting to believe he had everything to do with it."

"What?" Damon demanded, and she met his gaze.

"The man I live with, that told me his version of my life, that I was his girlfriend and that my name was Katherine...His name is Nick...short for Niklaus."

Caroline felt nervous when Damon's eyes hardened.

"Klaus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome reviews guys! Love knowing that so many of you are interested! Keep reading, and I'm open to ideas! This chapter will have a lot of Elena looking through "evidence" and some really cute DE moments! :) Enjoy.**

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Caroline asked her friend as they waited for Damon.

Once he'd gotten a quick shower, he announced that he was going to call the sheriff and a few other people, to make a plan to figure this all out.

Which he was now outside doing.

Elena sighed, "I don't know...I mean, I can't go home...not knowing about Nick."

"Then stay here...Damon will make sure your safe," Caroline said and Elena shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know...this still all feels weird. I mean, I'm not even who I've thought I was for the past two and a half years...but someone else. A whole different life, with friends, college, and a baby? I feel...I don't know."

Caroline nodded, "I have an idea," she said, then pulled Elena up the stairs into the room she knew was Damon's.

"Here," the blond walked over to a closet and shifted things around before pulling out a really large box.

She drug it over to the edge of the bed, where Elena was now sitting.

Together, they opened it, dumping its contents onto the bed. Just like Stefan had told her, it was filled with old things of Elena's.

"Wow," Elena declared as photo's and papers, and other random assortments fell out.

"Ooh, this is a good one," Caroline exclaimed, picking up a photo album. The word "love" was etched in fancy silver across the front.

"Look through these. Maybe they'll give you a taste of who you were before...and then these," she stacked up three more albums, one school yearbook, and a journal, then stood.

"Your leaving?" Elena asked, suddenly worried.

The bubbly blond smiled, "It'll be okay. But this is something you need to do alone for a few minutes. I'll be right down stairs with Damon."

Elena nodded, and Caroline left.

She turned back to the album and opened it. The first picture made her smile.

It was her and Damon, in one of those cheesy photo booth picture things, making silly faces at the camera.

She looked on. Another one at a...school dance? She seemed to be dressed in a seventies era all disco'd and Damon was wearing a casual black shirt, holding her against him.

Another picture, a group of them on the beach. She was on Damon's shoulders, and he stood by three other guys, girls on each of their shoulders. She recognized Caroline, and the dark-skinned girl next to her in the picture looked familiar as well.

She continued to flip through. Some of her and Damon kissing, some posed, others of them just 'caught in the moment'.

She sighed, when she reached the last picture in the album. Well, there were four pictures, stacked like a timeline.

The first, someone had taken a picture of her making breakfast, which isn't a big deal, but the way it was, spoke volumes to her.

She wasn't posed or looking at the camera, but she was smiling, as if she knew the person was there. She looked as though she'd just gotten out of bed, with tasseled hair and a shirt that was obviously a guy's, buttoned down, covering to the top of her thighs.

The second picture was closer, and she was looking at the person behind the camera, as if scolding them. The third one was blurred, as though she'd reached out for the camera, and the last one was of her sitting in Damon's lap, having obviously won the camera, arm stretched out to take the picture, and she was kissing his cheek.

The smile on his face was sweet and he looked as though he too, had just crawled from the bedroom.

Mostly she noticed how relaxed she looked, and how happy.

Elena studied it for a moment longer before switching to another one. There were more picture's of her and Damon, but this album was filled with other people as well. Luckily, these were labeled with names. Most of which did seem familiar.

Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy...the names and faces flowed through, reminding her of conversations that she must have had involving them, but was still not quite able to put her finger on.

She finished the albums, one showing the most recent pictures, including her and Caroline at a college campus, a sonogram of her stomach, and one that pulled at her sympathy.

She was standing in the living room of some place, a congratulations banner hung behind her head, and the place was decorated in pastel colors. Damon was on his knees on the floor in front of her, his hands on her waist, his forehead on her stomach. She was smiling down at him, her hand resting on the back of his dark hair.

Elena closed the album, taking a breath before moving it to the side.

Then she skimmed through the yearbook. There were a lot of pictures of her and Caroline. Some of Bonnie and the others too. Apparently she'd been pretty popular, and a cheerleader to boot. Hmm.

Finally, she got to the book she thought would hold the most answers. Clearing a spot, she laid back, ready to read the diary. As she hit the pillow though, she was overcome by Damon's smell and it seemed to kick at some part of her brain. She definitely knew it.

Settling, she opened the journal, skimming through and reading some of the entries.

_September 8th, 2007_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Caroline is driving me crazy! I love her, I do, but if we have to do that damn routine one more time, I just might strangle her! She's a good captain, but perhaps a little too dedicated._

_Bonnie and I agreed that anyone with that much OCD just shouldn't be in charge of large groups of people. It's getting easier now though, to worry about silly things like this. I'm starting to feel a little normal again. Ever since the accident, people would ask me how I was, and I'd always answer the same. I was fine. Fine, just fine. But for the longest time, I wasn't. But I am now. And I know it's mostly because of Damon. He's bringing out the person I use to be. Or the person I am now, I don't know. But I think I like it. He challenges me, makes me question things in a way no one else has. And I'm grateful for it. Even Jenna has noticed a change, but she loves Damon anyway just because he's so hot. I tried to tell her he's an ass too, but I don't know if she believed me. And he is sometimes. A stubborn ass. But I love him anyway._

_November 1st, 2007_

_ Dear Diary_

_ Last night was Halloween, and I had sex with Damon. This truth is still a little hard to process. We went to the party at the school, of course he graduated a few years ago, so he came with me. But he loves parties, even cheesy high school ones, so I don't feel guilty, plus it's my senior year. My last chance to do these things...anyway, we went to the party at the school, and got all dressed up in our costumes, vampires...typical right? But I liked it. Anyway, I kind of lied to Jenna, told her I was staying at Caroline's, which she was fine with, but really, I went home with Damon to his apartment. I don't know if he planned it, or if I did, but it happened anyway. We were in the middle of a horror movie marathon on TV, and dishing out some candy to little kids at the door occasionally, when he pulled me onto his lap. We were curled there for a while, then I made the mistake of looking at those eyes. God, they're so BLUE! And I was done. Next thing I know, we are kissing and groping, and he's carrying me to the bedroom. And man, if he wasn't absolutely perfect. I was a virgin, so of course I thought it would hurt, but I never expected it to be that good! And this morning, I woke up to him bringing me breakfast in bed. He's an amazing cook too. Then we kissed and cuddled, and watched another movie before he took me to Caroline's. I know I'll end up telling her and Bonnie what happened, but for now, it's my secret._

_December 26th, 2007_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Yesterday was amazing. The town had a huge Christmas celebration and the entire square was decorated. I loved how colorful and peaceful it all was._

_The dinner Jenna made was amazing and she let Damon come over, since Alaric, her boyfriend, was there. We all ate and then watched some Christmas classics. Jenna turned in early, cough cough. Like I don't know Alaric stays over. So I went out with Damon. He took me to a hill top where you could see all of the town twinkling below. It was beautiful, and made the snow on the ground sparkle like diamonds. Then we ended up playing in the snow. We got soaked but I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. I love that man, more than anything, and he just keeps surprising me. After we played around some he took us back to his apartment and made hot coco. He told me I could go change into some of his clothes, so I'd be dry, but I had already planned the evening out. Caroline drug me into Victoria's Secret so she could by some cute underwear for Tyler and since it was Christmas season, they had specials going on like crazy. That's where I found it. A red baby-doll night dress that had a built in push up bra and white fluff along the breast line and the bottom, which came to the top of my thighs. It even had a printed on Santa belt at the waist. I knew Damon would flip over it, and also that he would never expect it. So I put it on instead before heading back down stairs. He had the coco ready and the couch was covered in blankets to keep us warm. The lights were down though, but the room was lit up by the tree I'd convinced him to get, and helped him decorate. When he saw me his mouth fell open, like you always read about happening. It was kind of funny, so I played it up, twirling around for him and just decided to go for it, climbed into his lap, and kissed him. He makes me feel more confident, and I'd say it was well worth it._

_February 15th, 2008_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I'm going to marry this man. He completely spoiled me yesterday. He had to work in the morning, but I woke up to roses on the kitchen counter. Jenna said the delivery guy had dropped them off earlier. They came with a card, in which was two receipts for a massage, scheduled for that day, so Jenna and I went. Then Rick took her out for lunch so I went back home. But Damon kept sending me cute text and told me to be ready at five for a date. And when he finally got there he walked me to his car and opened the door. In it was a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and two tickets for the newest romantic comedy. I melted. Completely. We had a lot of fun at dinner, then at the movies...and of course, his present came for desert. Over all, he's pretty much got me hooked, and I'm loving it!_

_June 6th, 2008_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ So I'm all done with high school and I'm staying with Damon for the summer. Jenna's got the house packed now, and I think she's moving back to the campus in Duke. It's where Rick's from anyway, so she'll get to see him more. I'm gonna miss her, but I think it's a good idea. She still has a life to live, and I have my friends and Damon. Most of my things are at his apartment now, and he keeps telling me how excited he is to have me there. I'm excited too, but it'll make it hard to leave in the fall. At least the campus is only an hour away, and I'll be rooming with Bonnie and Caroline, so school should be fun too. Damon's just afraid I'm gonna fall for some college guy. As if anyone could be better than him. _

_October 19, 2008_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Damon and I got in a fight. A bad one...and I really don't know how we are going to fix it. I drove down and saw him this weekend and things were good at first. Then Saturday night we were talking about my classes and when I started talking about my lab project he seemed to get withdrawn. So of course I bugged him until he told me he didn't like that I was around all these different guys and it had sounded like Jason, my lab partner, was flirting with me. I told him off, said he was being ridiculous and he started yelling back. It got completely blown out of proportion, and he was being an idiot. So I just left, and I haven't talked to him in the past three days. He's called a few times...but I don't know what to say to him. I know I'll answer eventually though, I miss him too much. But he needs to get over this fit first._

_January 1st, 2009_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Caroline throws the biggest parties, still! Only this time all of us from high school were home for break so she thought she'd go all out! I think the town is still recovering! Hello hangover on New Years! But it was fun. And it's been good to have a couple weeks with Damon again. And you better believe I got my New Year's kiss! I've missed him. Exams have been crazy these past few weeks, so it was hard to find a weekend to drive home. He did come up and see me for two days, but with his job, he couldn't stay too long. It's been good though, and we have almost another month before classes start again. He proposed last night...I wanted to say yes, but I really think we should wait just a bit longer. I love him and I'm not going anywhere, so it shouldn't make much of a difference. He understood, and agreed to ask me again later._

_June 17, 2009_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I'm pregnant. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. I took a home test, which was positive, then had Caroline take me to the doctor. It's confirmed, I'm a little under two months. I have to tell Damon...but I'm not sure how. I know he loves me...but a baby changes a lot of things...I guess I'm just nervous. But I'm happy too, I think. In context, nothing would be better than having a family with Damon. I'm just not sure that now is a good time. However, looks like it's going to have to be. _

_June 24, 2009_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I finally told Damon, about the baby. He's beyond happy. But I think he's worried too. At least I'm already practically living with him and I'll be able to finish next semester before the baby is born...then he wants me to move in with him. I love him, and he's been so good to me. _

_July 6th, 2009_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ So the bunch of us went out to a new club tonight. It was awesome, with a good band, and everyone had a lot of fun. But Damon and I ran into someone, Klaus, I think he said was his name, and he has something to do with the death of a friend of Damon's named Will. I'm not sure if Damon thinks Klaus killed him, or is indirectly responsible, but the two were edgy. Damon almost ended up hitting the guy, but I figured that the club owners wouldn't need a fight on opening night. It was still kind of unsettling though. But Damon let it go, so I figured I should as well. It was probably nothing..._

Elena stopped there. So much had poured from these pages, and it felt like a different person's life. But it was her slanted handwriting that the words were etched in, and her trademark random doodling on the edges of the pages. She felt confused and a little lost.

This morning, she'd woken up as Katherine Pierce. Girlfriend of Nik Mikaelson, 22 years old with a simple life, but a mysterious past. And now, it was all a lie.

She was Elena Gilbert, living a life she'd been forced into by a killing rapist. It was hard to wrap her head around.

She felt the tears in her eyes and as she pulled an album over to look at her face, younger and happy, she let them fall. Who was she? Who was this girl smiling at her?

After a moment, she cleared her eyes and continued to sift through the things on the bed. She was surprised to find a blank disc in a clear case. She looked around the room and noticed a flat screen on the far wall. Taking a chance, she walked over to it, found the DVD system, put the disc in, and turned the TV on. A second later, color streamed across the screen, then a shot came into view of people walking along sand...and water, angled as if taken from a video camera.

_"Elena!"_ Caroline's voice exclaimed from the speaker, as she came into view, wearing a hot pink bikini, _"You can't bring that thing out here! What if you drop it?!"_

_"It's waterproof Care, and it's my birthday present, I can play with it if I want!"_ Elena heard her own voice remark. Caroline rolled her eyes, and the shot moved.

_"Bonnie!"_ Elena's voice called. A dark girl walked closer. When she noticed she was being filmed she stuck her tongue out. TV Elena laughed.

Then the camera shook, _"Damon!"_ Elena's voice scolded and a view of the sand was shown for a moment.

_"Sorry babe,"_ a voice responded.

_"Ugh, you're all wet!"_

The screen focused again and Damon was in the frame.

His eyes were still crazy blue, and he looked sexy, dripping wet in swimming trunks, that smirk in place,_ "Elena, I'm all up for filming it, but the beach is kinda too public of a place for that-"_

He ducked as a bottle of sunscreen was thrown at him, then laughed.

A few minutes later the scene changed, the screen black.

_"Is it on?"_

_"I don't know..why does-"_

_"What did you- Oh, there it goes."_

Caroline and Tyler's faces appeared in the shot before the camera was turned; they seemed to be in a school hallway.

_"Caroline, what are we doing?"_ Tyler asked.

_"Using Elena's camera to get an exclusive on everyone's inside lives!"_

Tyler sighed, _"You're taking this journalism thing a little to seriously...you realize that we still have a month left of high school first right?"_

_"Whatever, hey Bonnie!"_ Their friend came into the screen.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Spot interview! What's your favorite movie, food, hobby, and secret pleasure?"_ Caroline demanded.

Bonnie blinked before answering, _"Um, Titanic, Mexican food, cheering...and reading about the supernatural."_

_"The supernatural? Really? That's your secret pleasure?"_ She sighed, _"Ugh, where's the dirt?!"_

Bonnie laughed and the film continued to interview a few more people, Matt, Lexi, Stefan, which made Elena laugh as she watched it, because he admitted to Bon Jovi being his secret pleasure.

Then she watched as Caroline ambushed her teenage self at her locker. Damon was standing by, so it must have been after school let out.

_"Elena, spot interview!"_ She repeated.

_"Caroline, isn't that my camera?"_ Elena asked.

_"Maybe...but come on! Favorite movie, food, hobby, and secret pleasure."_

Damon answered before Elena could.

_"She doesn't have a favorite movie, because she likes all of those cheesy romances. Her favorite food is Italian. Her hobby is writing in that damn diary all the time,"_ Past Elena hit him, which he just smirked, _"And her guilty pleasure is me, of course."_

Caroline laughed, and past Elena shook her head at him,_ "Cocky much?"_

He turned, looking down at her,_ "Very much...but go ahead and tell me I'm wrong."_

When she didn't he leaned down, kissing her.

_"Guys!"_ Caroline's voice called, _"This is a PG-13 film! Your suppose to answer-Hello? Damon, stop distracting her please!"_

However the couple was past listening to her, and she turned the camera on Tyler instead.

Next the scene changed to a bedroom. Damon's voice was behind the camera.

_"So why are we doing this?"_

Past Elena came into view, wearing a corset top and black pants,looking behind the camera, _"Because it's a school project! And I'm already behind, so I need to film at least some today."_

_"Are you making some movie or something?"_ Damon asked, his voice sounding amused.

_"No. Music video. And I have to make it look real for my final cut class."_

_"Okay, okay, what song you doing?"_

Only part of Elena's body was in the shot now as she walked to the dresser, fixing her make up, _"Russian Roulette, very dramatic and dark, but I know it, and I just want to get it done."_

_"I can think of so many other things to be doing."_ Damon complained, as he zoomed the camera up on her ass.

Elena turned to glare at him. _"No, you said I could come over, and I told you if I did I still HAD to do the homework. You agreed to help mister, stop complaining."_

Damon chuckled in the background.

* * *

More scenes played out and each one made Elena smile. She'd seemed really happy. They went through the rest of the summer, and some in her freshman college year. After it ended, she took the disc out and shut off the system moving back to the bed. She tossed the disc back on the pile and began to sort through the rest.

The door opened and Damon walked in, but she was too focused on the pictures around her to notice. But when he caught sight of a few tears on her face, he moved, lying down next to her, and slowly, pulling her into his arms.

She allowed him to, glancing at his face, willing herself to remember everything about him that she'd just seen, and had once written about. But other than the few random dreams she'd had, it was blank.

He pushed her hair out of her face, his eyes staying on hers, seeming content.

"Why can't I remember you?" she asked, fresh tears pooling over.

"I don't know, kitten," he pulled her tighter against him, "But we will find out."

She nodded leaning against his chest. Even though she couldn't remember ever doing this before, it seemed natural.

Then in a flash, another memory hit her.

_ "Why kitten?" Elena asked, as Damon pulled her to him. _

_"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling at a strand of her hair._

_"You call me kitten all the time," she explained, "Why that name?"_

_He chuckled a little, "Because you look like you want to kill me half the time...no, not even that, you look like you think you _can_ kill me...It reminds me of a kitten who thinks it's a lion."_

_She laughed, playfully shoving against him, "Oh, I could so kick your ass. I'll show you kitten."_

_He just smiled, kissing her head._

"I know this doesn't mean much," Damon's voice cut through her flash back, "But I'm really glad that you aren't dead."

She smiled a little, "Yeah...me too."

She could feel Damon's eyes still on her, so she addressed something she'd been wondering.

"So how come you never moved on?"

Damon looked at her perplexed, "Why would I?"

She shrugged, "It's been three years. Most people would have. But you still have my things...your still looking at me like-"

"Like I'm in love with you?" he finished, and she nodded.

"Elena, you are the love of my life. I could never move on from you. You're it for me, always and forever."

Another memory triggered.

_He twirled her expertly around the dance floor, before pulling her against him._

_"You sure you're okay?" she asked him after a moment, as the music slowed and her head tucked on his shoulder._

_"Of course, I have you don't I?" He told her, "Both of you."_

_"And you always will," _

_He pulled back a little, taking her face in his hands._

_"Count on it, Elena. What we have...you think this happens every day? It's special, just like you, and I love you, so much."_

_She leaned up and kissed his lips, "I love you, too, Damon. Always and Forever."_

_He smiled down at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"You use to say that to me?" She asked him when the memory faded out, "Always and Forever?"

"It was a little thing we picked up, we said it to each other, sort of a vow, or commitment. You remember that?" He asked, looking at her.

She sat up, "I remember some things. And others are starting to come back. Things I see, or some things you say, it triggers it, like my mind was repressing it until it's reminded that it happened."

"That's good then. We'll just keep trying, until your memory comes back..."

"What if it doesn't?" she asked him, holding his gaze.

"Then we'll deal with that," he told her.

"I feel lost," she admitted to him, "Like I don't know who I am anymore, or who I can trust. The life I do remember is a lie, and the one that I have proof of, doesn't feel real. I don't know who you are, Damon. I feel safe around you, comfortable, and I feel like I should know you, but I really don't, and it's confusing me. Part of me wants to push you off of me right now, and another is wanting you to never let me go."

He laid his forehead against hers. "I know it's confusing right now, Lena...but I promise, we'll get this all figured out. I'm not going to lose you again...I wont survive it this time. And I'm going to be here, with you, for as long as you'll let me. Because I was in hell until today, and I'll be damned if I let anything else happen to you."

"But...why do you still want me?"

He looked at her, "I've told you, Elena, I love you. I never stopped. You are all that matters to me."

She seemed upset, "But you hate Nick, I mean Klaus...and he had me convinced that I was his girlfriend. He's been, I mean, we have-"

"Elena," Damon interrupted, "I don't care about the past. What's done is done, and I'm not going to hold anything against you. Hell, I've done things that you wouldn't be proud of either. But Klaus lied to you, and somehow he took your memories away too, that isn't your fault. And I love you all the same."

She nodded, dropping her head back down to his shoulder. After a moment she whispered,  
"Thank you."

He just nodded.

"Where's Caroline," she eventually wondered.

"Oh, her mom is the sheriff. So she's meeting up with her to tell her everything we know right now. You're case has been open-ended for years. We're trying to fix that, and hopefully take Klaus down too."

Elena sighed, "That will be good. I hate thinking about what he's done. I mean, I've lived with him for years, but I didn't ever fully believe him, and I didn't love him like he said I use to. I didn't feel anything, so I just accepted it and did what he said. But it never felt right. It never felt...like this," she whispered, knowing that the words were true. This was right.

"When you love someone, you don't ever really shake them," Damon told her, "Even if you don't remember it, what we had was real. And we had more happiness than most people get in a lifetime. That's why this feels right to you, because once upon a time, this was the life you had chosen to live, with me and Blondie and the rest of the Scooby gang."

She giggled some at his words.

"I can see why I did. I read my old diary, and I was pretty convincing. You can't fake emotion like that."

His eyes were boring into hers and she blushed.

"It'll all come back, eventually," he promised, "We'll just take it day by day. You will get your life back, Elena, or Katherine, or whoever you decide to be. Whatever you want."

She thought, "Elena does have a pretty ring to it. I've always thought Katherine sounded a little bitchy."

Damon laughed at that. A real laugh that made her smile, just hearing it.

"Well then, Elena it will be."

She studied him, "We were together a long time?"

He nodded.

"And the baby?" she asked.

Damon was hesitant, then answered, "I really don't know, Elena...you were pregnant, then all of this happened...I'm not holding much hope, babe. I'm sorry, and I wish it were different."

Her head hung, "I just wish I knew what happened."

"I know...me too," he nodded, "But we will, eventually."

She sighed, having to accept this for now.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More sweetness as Elena tries to figure out her life! Will Klaus notice that she's missing yet?**

* * *

A few hours had passed when Caroline finally got back to the boarding house. She called out for Damon, then Elena, but got no answer, so she hesitantly wandered, going up the stairs and trying Damon's room.

Being the romantic that she is made the moment even better when her eyes took in the view. All the albums and other things were pushed to a far corner of the big bed, And Damon was laying at the other end, Elena tucked into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. They were both fast asleep and the look on Damon's face was more serene than she'd seen in a very long time. So she quietly closed the door, leaving them to their slumber.

Going down stairs she wrote a note for them and stuck it on the door. Then she smiled as she walked out of the house, praying that it wouldn't take long too catch the bad guy and get things back to normal.

* * *

Some time later, Damon woke up, on his bed. It was darkening outside and it took a minute to remember everything. But when he did, he flew up, looking around. There was no Elena in his bed, no pile of her things on the end of it. His heart sank heavier than it had ever been.

_No_. It couldn't have been just another dream. He laid back down, questioning his sanity.

It had seemed so real! Her laying with him again, curled into his side, making herself smaller, her breath deepening as she drifted off. How had he forgotten such little things. But damn, it had been such a good dream. He rolled over, hoping that maybe he could pick it back up, or the world would end, anything to keep the pain at bay, but something caught his attention.

The pillow next to him was indented. As if someone had been laying there. So he leaned over to it, and caught her scent. The sweet smell of strawberry shampoo and something else that was just Elena. He allowed himself a second of relief before getting worried. He jumped up. Had something happened? Had Klaus come back and taken her?

He ran down the stairs, breathing hard, only to stop when he reached the parlor. She was there, in all of her perfection, chewing on a bagel and she flipped through the stack of albums she'd obviously brought from upstairs.

"Oh, hey," she greeted him, and he couldn't help but walk over and pull her up. When she stood, he wrapped his arms around her, then settled back onto the couch, still holding her.

"You okay?" she asked, and he nodded.

"You were gone, and it was...I'm fine. I was just worried was all. I've had too many dreams where you weren't dead, only to wake up disappointed and alone."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just woke up, and it was warm and comfy, but then I got hungry, so I came down here and decided to look through some more pictures...but I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's fine," He told her, "I just hope that you're okay with me holding you like this, because I can't let you go yet."

She nodded, "This is fine."

He chuckled a little, "Must be weird, a stranger that can't stand not being around you."

She shrugged, "No, I get it. I mean, I could imagine if the roles were reversed. It would be hard to love someone, then lose them, then get them back, just to find they've forgotten you."

"Well, as long as you're alive and happy, I'll be okay," he told her, and she smiled at him, before finishing her bagel.

Eventually, he did loosen his grip, and she slid down to sit beside him, instead of on him. And they started to look at the picture's together.

"Do these help you remember?" He asked after a moment.

She shook her head, "Not really, not yet. But it's worth a shot, and I just like to look at them."

He nodded, watching as she flipped the page.

"So...," she started, "Did we um...ever talk about the future?"

Damon studied her, then nodded, "Yes. We did. I uh, I actually proposed to you once, and you kinda shot me down."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You thought we were too young, wanted to finish college first, stuff like that. You told me to ask you again in a few years. You told me that I already had you for forever, and that you didn't need a ring to prove it...but then of course when we found out about the baby...," he swallowed for a second, "Well, then you agreed that officially moving in would be a good idea. You were going to after that final semester."

Elena considered this, it seemed reasonable enough.

"So what all did you write about in here?" he asked, picking up her diary.

"Daily worries, it seemed. A lot about you and Caroline, and that Bonnie girl. Some other's too, but you guys were the main ones. Oh, and Jenna, my aunt.

"Any gory details?" Damon asked smiling.

Elena grinned back, "Nope, but there were a few smutty ones."

Damon raised a brow, "Oh really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, apparently I was pretty impressed with your...talents."

Damon laughed again, and she found that she liked the sound, a lot.

"Well you definitely never complained," he teased, and she blushed.

"I'm sure you were quite...capable," she smiled.

That smirk hit his lips again. "Oh, kitten, you have no idea.

Elena glanced at him, seeming shy again.

"Did we...um...when we were...sexually active in that- I mean...what was it like?"

She finally asked, and Damon smiled gently at her.

"Unbelievable, Elena," he answered honestly, "You're still the best I've ever had."

She blushed, but he continued, "We had sex a lot. Seriously, like all the time. Our first time was Halloween night the year after we were together...you made me wait so long! Then after that it was every chance we could get. After you got out of school in the janitor's closet, under the bleachers at a football game, God that cheer-leading skirt...then there was that time in the bathroom at the Grill, and in my car in the drive way. Once at the movie theater and a few times at some night clubs. Your bedroom, when Jenna was gone, and sometimes late at night, when she wasn't, a few in your dorm, but mostly my, well, _our_, apartment."

Elena shook her head muttering, "Damn."

Damon chuckled, "I know. I guess we should have been less surprised when you did get pregnant."

She glanced at him, "Should we talk about that? The pregnancy thing, I mean?"  
Damon seemed to hesitate, "I...I'm not sure that we-"

Her cell phone rang then, from the coffee table. Elena checked it, and Damon looked at her when she sighed.

"It's him...Niklaus. He's called a few times over the last couple of hours. Guess he realized I wasn't home."

Damon smirked, "Yes, you are at home, Elena...Just not his."

She smiled at that, then seemed nervous when her voice-mail alarm went off.

"Play it," Damon told her, so she did.

"Katherine, love, I am getting rather tired of your voice-mail. Call me back, soon, or you wont like the consequences."

"Charming," Damon muttered, but noticed that Elena seemed a little worried.

"Hey," he cupped her face, "It'll be okay."  
She shook her head, "He's angry."

"So let him be angry," Damon spit, "He deserves a lot worse than that."

She nodded, letting it drop, but then Damon remembered something else, "What did he mean, there will be consequences?"

Elena shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, kitten. I was with you for _years_, I know when you're lying."

She sighed, "Fine, Nick gets...a little rough, when I make him angry. He doesn't have a high tolerance for people who disappoint him...and I've made that mistake a few times."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, A little rough?"

Elena looked down, avoiding his gaze, or maybe just the subject.

"Did he hurt you, Elena?" Damon demanded, and she flinched at the anger in his voice.

"Did he?" Damon asked, softer this time.

"Only sometimes," Elena finally answered, "And he hit me even less. Usually just pushed me around some. Made me afraid of him. He likes to prove he's the boss, I guess."

"He hit you?" Damon hissed.

"Only when I didn't-"

"Don't defend him," Damon stopped her, and her voice quivered dropping off.

"I...I'm sorry," she whispered, looking so vulnerable, he felt like a dick for snapping.

"No, I'm sorry, kitten," he wrapped an arm around her, "It just makes me mad to know how he treated you, what you had to put up with. Well to be honest, it makes me more than mad. I'm furious right now, but I promise, you will be safe. That is my first concern. Nothing else. It doesn't matter how mad I get, okay? I will always put you first."

She nodded, allowing him to cuddle her into his side. "I'm just afraid," she admitted, and Damon closed his eyes.

"I know baby, I know, but you're safe now, and I will make damn sure you stay that way. I talked to the sheriff earlier and she's sent a patrol car to watch the place, not that Klaus knows you're here, or where I even live now. Plus Stefan will be home soon, and I'm sure Caroline will be back over, maybe Bonnie, she'll want to see you."

Elena smiled. At first she'd been intimidated by all the people she didn't know being around her, but now, she welcomed the thought of people who knew who she use to be keeping her company. And admittedly, she'd feel safer.

"When will I need to talk to the sheriff?" She asked, knowing she would have to eventually.

"Probably tomorrow, if your'e ready," Damon told her and she nodded.

"I think I am."

"I'll be with you," he promised, still holding her.

"Good."

* * *

The door opened then, Caroline and Stefan coming in.

"So it is true," the youngest Salvatore called, walking in and seeing Elena.

He stopped short, obviously realizing that Elena had no idea who he was.

"Um, I'm Stefan, Damon's brother." he told her, and she nodded.

"I've been looking at pictures," she told him, "You're in a lot of them."

He smiled at her, sitting next to Caroline, "Man, it's good to see you again, Sis,"

Elena's lips lifted again, just as another flashback came.

_ "What are you doing?" Stefan complained loudly._

_"Kicking your ass!" Elena exclaimed, hitting random buttons on the controller._

_"How?! I'm trying everything and your just beating the controller up!" Stefan shook his head._

_"Oh your just mad a girl is beating you on your own XBox!" She laughed, as the fighting game continued for a minute later before declaring her the winner._

_"That is not how you play the game, Sis," Stefan insisted._

_"Oh? Then how do you play?" She challenged._

_"Strategically."_

_She rolled her eyes as Damon walked in, "Yeah, I'll remember that...Hey baby!"_

_Damon sauntered over leaning down to kiss her._

_"Hey yourself...what are you guys playing?"_

_"We aren't anymore, I just beat him, and now your home, so I'm done."_

_"Sounds good to me," Damon chuckled, kissing her again._

_"Realllly guys," Stefan muttered, "Can you not have sex on the couch next to me?!"_

"I do know you!" Elena exclaimed, and Stefan raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I beat you at some game on your Xbox!"

Damon chuckled, "Which time?"

"Oh shut up," Stefan smirked, and the girls laughed.

"Things are coming back a little slow, but I am getting snippets of memories here and there. That was one of them. Beating you at some fighting game and Damon coming home, and you telling us not to have sex on the couch."

"I remember that," Stefan nodded, and Damon rubbed her shoulder.

"One step at a time, kitten," he whispered to her, and she nodded.

She would get through this, and she would remember the girl that she was before she became so lost.

**Heyyy, see that little button down there?**

**The one that says REVIEW?**

**Hit it ;)**

**Come on, you know you wanna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lot's of fluffy goodness in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Night fell quickly outside, as though a blanket had dropped over the sun, but everyone in the house was beyond caring as they shared story after story.

"I swear, I thought we were going to die!" Caroline exclaimed, and the others just laughed.

Bonnie had come over, along with Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Lexi. It had been a shock when Caroline had called them, telling them that Elena was alive, and they'd all be anxious to see her for themselves.

But for now, the group of old friends were joined together, recalling the good times.

"That's not even close to that other time," Matt insisted to Caroline, "When your mom caught you, me, Elena, and Bonnie sneaking alcohol into the house."

"God, that was so bad!" Caroline agreed, "I was grounded for like a month!"

Bonnie smiled, "Yeah I remember that, she was going to call all of our parents, but realized Matt's mom wouldn't answer, and Jenna and my Grams didn't care!"

"Yeah, we got lucky," Matt agreed.

Elena listened to more of their stories, laughing along, and a few of them had triggered memories of her own.

Childhood memories, with Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline. Then more of Stefan and Damon, when they'd come into the picture.

"Oh please," Stefan started, "You want to talk about trouble with alcohol, ask Damon. He's the only person I know to get suspended for showing up to school drunk!"

"It was one time!" Damon insisted, laying his arm casually across Elena's shoulders. She smiled at him, imagining how they would look to an outsider. A group of friends laughing about old times, and a couple in love, as Damon grinned down at her.

"Stefan never lets me live anything down," he explained.

The brother in question just rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but feel good. Elena was alive, and Damon was actually smiling again. It almost seemed as though the world had set itself right. And in the moment, it felt as though no time had passed.

The talking went on for a while longer before Matt excused himself, insisting that he had to go get some sleep before work in the morning. Jeremy agreed, asking Bonnie if she was ready.

She nodded, hugging Elena tightly before allowing him to pull her off.

"Love you guys," she called over and the group began to disperse.

Caroline, Tyler, and Lexi, however, chose to stay.

"Is it okay with you?" Damon asked Elena, worried that she might be getting overwhelmed.

"It's fine," she nodded, "I feel better knowing that more people are here. It seems like it would make it harder for Nick to try something."

Damon nodded, then agreed that the Tyler and Caroline could take a spare bedroom, as Lexi would obviously be with Stefan.

Then a thought struck him, "Um, Elena...you don't mind sleeping in my room, do you? I guess I just assumed..."

She looked at him, and he added, "Or I could sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable..."

She shook her head, "No that's okay. It is your bed, I'm not going to kick you out of it...I think I'll survive."

He smiled a little at her and Caroline decided then that she should give the couple some privacy. Damon was probably Elena's closest connection to her old self, and hell, the girl was already smitten with him, so maybe if they had more time together, things would fall into place.

"Hey guys, it is getting late," she murmured, "We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be long enough...Come with me?" She reached for Tyler's hand, which he gave her, standing up and saying goodnight.

Damon did the same, pulling Elena with him.

"I am a little tired," she admitted, so he let everyone hug her again before leading her back upstairs, to his room.

* * *

Before, the room had been welcoming, simple and comfortable, and slightly exciting as she had looked through her past. Now, as she entered it with Damon, all she could see was the giant bed in the middle, and she felt a little nervous.

"You okay?" Damon asked quietly, and she nodded.

"I'm being an idiot," she told him, moving to pull back the blankets. He did the same for the opposite side.

"You're not," he insisted, "This is still strange for you, I get that. I want you to be comfortable."

She nodded, then looked down.

"I, um, didn't exactly pack anything," she blushed, and Damon smiled, walking over to his dresser.

"Here, you can wear these," he handed her one of his T-shirts and a pair of boxers.

"Thanks," she said, taking them.

"You can go change in the bathroom," he motioned to another door and she smiled gratefully, taking the clothes and walking into the other room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Looking around, she noticed how nice the bathroom was. Huge, with a glass shower and a stylish Victorian era tub. Now, thinking about it, a bath didn't sound so bad. However, she opted for a shower, thinking it would be quicker.

The water felt good and warm, flowing down her back, and she rummaged through Damon's soaps, finding one she liked, and lathered herself up.

Afterwards, she dried off, then wrapped the towel around her hair as she got dressed.

The clothes were big, but comfortable, Even if she did feel a tiny bit exposed in the baggy boxers.

She finished trying to dry her hair then, and hung the towel back up before turning to look in the mirror.

She was surprised by her reflection.

For the past few years, she'd barely even glance at herself. She was in a normal, fine just fine phase and she always looked the same. Small, invisible, reserved. Now however, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. She looked different. Maybe that was a good thing. Not to mention the T-shirt made her look like she was relaxed and comfy. Add that to the frumpy hair and she was the perfect mix of sex and innocence.

A tap at the door grabbed her attention.

"You okay in there?" Damon's voice waded in, and she smiled. She was still looking at the mirror as she did this, and didn't miss the way she perked at his voice.

"Yeah...you can come in if you want," she called and a second later the door clicked open.

"Hey," he greeted, coming up behind her.

She looked up at his reflection noticing how good he looked, clad in only a pair of night pants, no shirt.

"Sorry, a shower sounded too good to pass up," she told him after a second.

He smiled at her, "That's fine, you need to feel at home."

Hesitantly, he put a hand on her waist. She deliberated, but chose to just go with it, and when she didn't object, or flinch away, Damon allowed his arms to slip all the way around her, completely enclosing her waist.

She leaned back into him, still watching their reflections.

"We look good together," she found herself saying, surprised by her own boldness. But something about this man made her want to speak her mind.

He chuckled, "We always have."

She stared at the mirror. They looked as though being together was the most natural thing in the world. With Nick it had been robotic and forced. Her trying to fit herself into the life he'd told her about. She felt stupid now, as though she should have known he wasn't being honest.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, as he'd watched her eyebrows pull together.

"I think I'm a little mad at myself," she told him, meeting his gaze in the mirror, "I just believed what Niklaus told me, no questions asked. Even though it felt out of place, I never looked into it. Never thought it was weird that I had no family or friends, or that he kept me quiet and almost hidden. Seeing it now, I should have been suspicious, but I let it go."

Damon turned her in his arms, and she let her eyes leave the mirror, and looked at him.

"Nothing is your fault," he told her, "You didn't know better, and that's okay. What's important is that you are here now, and we can help you."

She nodded and he pulled her into him. She welcomed his embrace, laying her head in the curve of his neck.

"I feel good here," she said after a moment, pulling away to look at his face, "And I believe you, about everything. All I want is to make things right."

"That's all I want, too, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead, "Come on, let's get in bed."

* * *

She allowed him to lead her back to the room and soon she was curled under the blankets. He left the side table lamp on, and she was grateful. She wanted to be able to see his face. She was slightly surprised and a little disappointed that he didn't pull her to him once he laid down. But he did face her, and his eyes stayed on her face. He was probably just trying to be a gentleman.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," she told him, thinking of how much pain he must have suffered through.

He sighed, "I'm sorry that you were caught in the middle, and I'm sorry for giving up on you, for believing you were dead without proof."

She shook her head, "No, don't do that to yourself...You had every right to believe that I had died, I mean, they found remains in my car after it exploded, right? Don't entrap yourself with guilt like that."

He chuckled a little, "Damn, you still sound like the old you."

She smiled at that, but he continued, "And yes I know that it was easy to believe, but, still I should have known. But I just went on, trying to find Klaus, and missing you like crazy. And-" he stopped to exhale, "I'm not going to lie, Elena...I was a mess. I used girls and alcohol to try and make me forget you. My behavior was a lot less than admirable, but I want you to know everything. Even the things I'm not proud of."

She nodded, so he continued, "I hated life. That night, when Klaus...when he raped you in front of me...I think I hated myself as much as him. Because I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything, and it was my fault that you were even in danger, because I'd provoked him."

He paused for a moment, "Then when they left, you were worried about me. You'd just gone through a hell of a lot more than I had, and you were worried for me! And when you went out...when I heard the explosion..."

He trailed off, his voice growing thick. Elena reached over, taking his hand. His fingers laced through hers and he squeezed.

"I hated myself so much. For months, I just wanted to die. I'd pick a fight with anyone, and God knows I pushed everyone away. Then a lawyer called, telling me that my dad had died, leaving us this place. And I moved in as soon as the legalities were done. I couldn't stand the apartment without you...and this place, at least didn't make me think of you with every step."

"You really loved me, huh," she murmured.

"I did," he promised, then added, "Hell, I still do. I never stopped."

She sighed then, looking down.

"I'm sorry I don't remember," she whispered, and he used his hands to life her chin up.

"It's not your fault," he told her.

"No, but it sucks," she declared, "You talk so passionately about us, and I can feel how much you care about me, but I can't remember being in love with you. And I want to. I mean, it's not like I can't see how easily I could have fallen for you. Your all hot and perfect, and in my diary I wrote millions of things about why I loved you, but I can only remember bits and pieces and it's giving me a headache. I want to remember you, all of you, and everything about my life, but I can't."

She felt tears in her eyes, and then Damon did pull her into him.

"Hey, hey...shh, it's okay."

He held her as she cried, letting out her frustration. It took her a moment to collect herself.

"Sorry," she muttered again, and he chuckled.

"Don't be, you've been through a lot. You have the right to be upset."

She nodded, then used the sheet to wipe the tears off of his chest.

He smiled as she did this, still feeling a little disbelieving that she was really here, in his arms again.

She let go of the sheet, but continued to drift her hand over his chest, feeling each of his muscles, and the smooth skin that covered them.

"You're kinda gorgeous, you know..." she told him after a minute.

"Like that's breaking news," he smiled, and she blushed again.

"I'm being serious. You are like, _really_ good looking."

"Elena, you're going to make me blush," he teased, cupping her face.

"I just find it hard to understand why someone like you would have taken an interest in me," she stated, and Damon's smile faltered.

"Elena...don't ever doubt yourself. You are absolutely beautiful, inside and out."

"And you realize that girls go crazy for guys who say things like that," she teased again, and he chuckled.

"Oh, sweetheart, they can just keep going crazy, because my heart's already spoken for."

Now she was blushing again, and the color was beautiful on her olive skin.

"I've missed you, so much," Damon sighed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She met his cobalt blue eyes and smiled shyly. Then looked down, and took a breath before meeting his gaze again.  
His eyes were still blazing. With love, and with a heat she couldn't help but share.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Damon did a double take, "W-what?"

She held his gaze, feeling more assured, "I want you to kiss me."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her confused.

She nodded, "I've wanted you too since I first saw you, and I want to feel something...anything. I think it could help...because I'd be lying if I said that I don't feel the attraction between us. There's obviously something there."

He swallowed, then nodded, "If you are absolutely certain? I don't want you to feel-"

"Damon," she interrupted him, "Just kiss me."

So he did.

She was already molded against him, so he allowed his gaze to drop down to her lips, then ever slowly leaned toward her. She met him half way, and their lips connected.

It was everything he remembered, down to the sweet breath that caught in her throat.

He let her set the pace, moving his mouth against hers in a way that painfully familiar.

He pulled back slightly, meeting her gaze, "I love you," he panted, and she pulled his mouth back to hers.

Deciding to throw caution away, he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue past her teeth and into her mouth, he used his shoulders to re-position them, so she was under him, and he was towering over her, their bodies still pressed together.

Elena was in pure bliss, the kiss searing her high, to a place she hadn't been in a while.

She wanted Damon. So much it was like a need. The thought made her blush, as she'd only met him today, but really, she hadn't. She knew him in a way her conscious mind couldn't. Her body knew him. He was familiar to her in a way that should be impossible. And as his hands gripped her waist she moaned into his mouth, sliding her hands around his neck.

"Fuck," he groaned, and she could feel his desire for her growing against her stomach.

She kissed down his neck, somehow knowing to stop at a certain spot, and run her tongue across the skin there. She felt him shiver.

"Elena," he warned, but she just clung to him, pushing herself harder against him.

She felt his hands slide up her shirt a little, grasping her sides and along the ridges of her ribs. She exhaled.

Then he pulled away.

"Elena, stop."

Rejection washed over her, and she blinked as the air hit her, sobering her mind.

"I...I'm sorry," she blinked, and he stared at her, before taking her face in his hands.

"No...don't be. I just...can't. I'm sorry, it's just been too long since we've...been together. No other girl has made me feel the way you do, when we're like this. And I don't think I can control myself. Not with you. I wont be able to stop."

She held his gaze, her lips still swollen. "So don't."

His eyes closed, "Kitten, please, don't say things like that...I want you too badly."

She smiled a little, "I want you too."

This made his eyes open again, trailing back to hers.

"But we can't baby, not yet...not like this," he explained, and she nodded. He was right, of course. No matter how good it felt, this wasn't the time for it.

"Okay," she agreed, and he allowed her to snuggled back into him.

"But I have missed that. It was amazing. Everything it use to be," he complimented, and she couldn't disagree.

"Come on," he tucked her to his side, "We should probably get some sleep."

She nodded again, "Yeah, we should...Goodnight, Damon."

He smiled against her forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet Elena."

* * *

**:) Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Love writing Delena fluff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm pretty sure you guys are going to have a love/hate relationship with this chapter!**

_ The air was warm as Elena stepped out of her car. Caroline and her shopping sprees lasted way to long. It was already darkening. _

_She shook her head then walked toward the apartment complex._

_"Damon?" she called, opening the door._

_"Elena! Leave-" She heard him yell, then a muffled noise and a groan of pain._

_She walked in and gasped. There was the man from the club, driving his fist into her boyfriend's stomach, while two other's held him steady._

_"Damon!" She yelled, rushing forward. He was covered in blood, one eye already swelling._

_"Hello again, love," the man smirked at her._

_"What the hell?" She demanded and then he grabbed her. _

_"No!" Damon yelled._

_"Looks like your pretty little girlfriend decided to join the party."_

_Damon looked at the man, "Just let her go, please, Klaus, she has nothing to do with this."_

_"Damon, what's going on?" Elena demanded, and the man, Klaus, tightened his grip on her._

_She tried to break his hold, but he shook her, slamming her against the wall, and she lost her balance. His arms held her limp._

_"No! Stop!" Damon yelled, "Klaus, please, don't hurt her...she's pregnant..."_

_ Elena didn't like the smile that crossed the man's face. _

_"Is that so?"_

_She felt the breath knocked out of her as the man tossed her to the ground._

_"Hold still now, sweet," The man, Klaus, told her. She felt his hands on the button of her jeans._

_"Get off!" she screamed, kicking out at him. She caught his rib, and he doubled for a second. She tried to scramble then, but he recovered, pulling her back by her leg._

_She leaned up, swinging, but Klaus was able to grab her arms, pinning them above her head._

_"Now, be still!" he said forcefully, managing to get her pants down._

_"Klaus! Don't!" Damon was bellowing, fighting against the men who restrained him, "Please, God, please...Stop!"_

_Elena felt tears in her eyes, and tried again to kick the man off of her, Damon's name falling from her lips. _

_This resulted in his hand across her cheek. She was stunned by the pain._

_"No," she whimpered, but then it was done. _

_He forced himself inside her, still holding her pinned. She tried to fight him off, but the pain was too much. Then he slapped her again, making her vision black for a moment._

_The pain seared to other parts of her body, and she couldn't stop the tears anymore. She looked back, and saw Damon's eyes on her. _

_Her heart broke as she registered the tears on his own face._

_"God, she's a tight one, isn't she," Klaus panted, and Damon screamed out a bunch of words, but Elena was fading a little now. _

_ Finally it was over and Klaus stood, walking over to Damon._

_"Well, _that_ was fun."_

_He punched him one more time, blood dripping across his knuckles, before telling the others to let Damon go...it was time to leave._

_Then they were gone. _

_Elena blinked a few times, before noticing that Damon was crawling his way over to her._

_She sat up, turning to him, ignoring the pain that it caused._

_"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him to his knees, resting on hers._

_"Your asking if I'm-!? Elena...I'm so fucking sorry..I don't..I can't-"_

_"Hey..shh, baby, it'll be okay...but we need to get to the hospital. Okay?"_

_Damon nodded, and she noticed he was losing a lot of blood. What had Klaus _done_ to him?_

_"Alright, wait here, I'll go start the car...we'll call the sheriff on the way. He wont get away with this," she promised and Damon nodded, brushing the hair out of her face._

_"Just relax," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him before standing. When she did a pain ripped through her lower abdomen, making her pause. But when she looked down at Damon, at all the blood, she pushed on, out to the car._

_She reached it, and opened the door, screaming at what she saw._

_A body behind the wheel, long dead._

_"Hello love," she turned around, and there was Klaus, with the others._

_"What the hell?"_

_"Well well now, you didn't think we would just leave you?" Klaus asked, standing by._

_She turned to run, but another of the men were already there, grabbing her._

_"What is this?" she demanded._

_"Just a little something we snuck out of the morgue...don't you worry sweetheart, it's all part of the plan."_

_The man holding her placed something over her mouth then, and suddenly things started spinning, and she lost her balance._

_But before she faded she heard a voice call out, "Is the car set up?"_

_"Yeah, we can go."_

_"Good," a laugh, "Salvatore's about to get the shock of his life."_

_Then she was being moved, as this happened, the pain became overbearing and blood was running down her legs, soaking her pants._

_"What the hell, man?" Someone asked._

_"She must be miscarrying..."_

_"Just get her in, we'll deal with it."_

_The last thing she registered was the noise of an explosion before everything went dark._

* * *

Elena sat up in the bed, still panting. Oh. My. God.

Her head felt clearer than ever as an on slaughter of things hit her all at once.

_"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just go around kissing random people?"  
__The man smirked, "This is a kissing booth is it not?"  
__Her hand collided with his face._

_ "Hey I'm Damon."  
__"Yeah, I know...we've met," she answered coldly.  
__"Okay, yeah, sorry about that...I was being a dick that day," he looked a little guilty._

_ "I'm going to kiss you."  
__"Why?"  
__"Because I want to."_

_"Damon, he wasn't flirting with me, God!"  
__"Well it sure as hell looked like it!"_

_"Can you please find another dress?" Caroline's voice begged.  
__"Why?" Elena asked confused, "What's wrong with this one?"  
__"It doesn't make a STATEMENT!"_

_"So what is the deal with you and Damon?"  
__Elena blushed, "It's nothing Caroline."  
__"Just leave her alone about it," Bonnie stood up for her.  
__"No, I want the goods!" Caroline insisted._

_ "Fall fest is tonight," Caroline grinned.  
__Matt groaned, "Your making us dress up?"  
__"Of course! It's Halloween!"_

_"I love you, Elena...and I can't be selfish with you."  
__"Being with me isn't selfish, Damon. I love you, too. I want this, You want this."_

_"I'm not joking, Damon."  
__He smiled, "We're really gonna have a baby?"  
__"Yes."_

_"Always and Forever."  
__"Sounds good to me."_

Everything flooded her mind all at once. Memory after memory settling in and she shook beneath the on slaughter.

"Elena?" Damon's voice called out from beside her.

When she didn't answer, he sat up, fumbling for a moment before finding the on switch to the lamp.

Light filled the room and he looked at Elena, still huddled over, holding her temples.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

After a moment she blinked, then lifted her head.

It had all finally stopped, and she turned, meeting Damon's worried gaze.

She moved then, standing up from the bed, and he did the same.

"Elena...what is it?" he asked, as she walked around. He took her in his arms.

She threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his own.

He was surprised for a moment, but kissed her back.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"I remember, Damon...I remember everything."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So the memories are back, but things are far from getting wrapped up! More surprises coming up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter :)**

**Elena's got her memory back!**

* * *

Damon's eyes widened, "Everything?"

"It was a dream...but it all started coming back...Damon, I remember!" Her eyes were bright, still slightly shocked. Many emotions ran across her face. Then she was pulling him back to her.

"Oh my god, Damon...I am so sorry. About everything. Klaus...he-" she shook her head, "I love you."

Damon leaned his head against hers, "God, I could hear that forever."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she promised, holding his face between her hands.

"I love you, too," He couldn't stop his smile.

"Always and Forever?" She asked, and he laughed.

"Of course."

They held each other for a moment, allowing the joy to over fill them, but Damon finally pulled away.

"Wait, so the 'coma'?"

Elena shrugged, "I have a theory...but that night, when I went out to start the car, he grabbed me...or one of those guys did."

"They were his brothers," Damon explained, "Elijah and Kol."

Elena nodded, "I know, I was introduced to them, as Katherine...Well anyway, they put something over my mouth, and I passed out, just as they blew up the car, and there was a dead body inside it...I think Klaus just wanted you to think that I was dead."

Damon nodded, "He would stoop as low as that."

"Why does he hate you?" Elena asked.

"He knows that I-...Look, I'll tell you later, I promise, but right now...I just need..."

She nodded, understanding, and pulled back into his embrace.

"I love you Elena," he sighed into her hair.

"I love you too," she smiled.

He held her closer, barely keeping his eyes from being wet. God, he was a wreck when it came to this woman.

She pulled back then, tears in her own eyes, "Oh God, Damon...the baby."

His eyebrows pulled together, and she looked down, "I...I lost it. The night Klaus came...When he-"

She swallowed, "Our baby died...there was so much blood. And now..."

Damon sighed, holding her tighter, "I know, kitten...I'm sorry."

She blinked, then took a breath, "It's okay...It will be, but I can't lose it right now," she looked up at him, "...I'm just glad you're okay."

She led him to the edge of the bed, and when he sat down, she moved between his legs, and took his face in her hands. His look crushed her.

"You've been hurting too long, sweetheart," she sighed, kissing the crease his eyebrows made.

"I missed you," he swallowed.

"I know, baby," she dropped her arms to his shoulders, letting his hair run through her fingers.

"But it's over now. Well, sort of. We're going to get Klaus."

Damon nodded, and his gaze dropped guilitly, but Elena wasn't having it.

"I love you," she told him, pulling his head back up, "And nothing that happened was your fault, Damon."

"Yeah...it was," he argued, and she shook her head.

"No, it was Klaus," she cupped his cheek, "It was all Klaus."

Damon turned, kissing her palm, "I wanted to kill him, Elena. I wanted to rip his fucking body apart with my bare hands...the thought of him-what he did to you..."

Elena sighed, "I know, I hate him, too."

"But I have more to apologize for...," Damon sighed, "The things I've done...how I've acted...you would hate me, too."

She gave him a small smile, "No, babe, I wouldn't. It's like you told me, it's in the past, now. All that matters is what happens from now on."

She reached around him then, grabing his phone from the night stand. It was almost seven in the morning.

"Let's go downstairs," she told him, "We can make some breakfast, have a good morning, and wait for Caroline and the others to wake up. Then we'll call Liz. Or go see her, or whatever we need to do. At least having a plan will stop me from thinking about all the bad parts."

"Sounds good," Damon nodded, and she kissed him again. He pulled her against him then and he laid back, causing her to lose her footing and fall on top of him.

"Mmmh, yes, on top is how I imagined you," Damon grinned and she laughed, lightly hitting his arm.

"You know, at least I'd forgotten how much of a dick you could be!"

He pretended to be hurt, "Aw, come on."

She just winked, and he kissed her again, "I missed you."

Nodding she smiled, "I know...I hate that I wasn't here with you."

She kissed him once more before taking his hand and pulling him downstairs.

She checked the place out, "Man, this is big!"

Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes, "I meant the house!"

He laughed a little as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Yeah I know...it's pretty nice though.  
She raised an eyebrow, and let her gaze roam down his body, "That it is."

"Uhhu, now whose being provocative?"

She giggled, moving to kiss him again, "Can you blame me? It has been almost two-three years?"

He smirked, and let her continue the dance with their lips.

"Kitchen's this way," he said once she pulled back, and she followed him into the room, still holding hands.

An hour later, and they had a couple stacks of different sized pancakes. They also had a mess of flour on the floor, egg yolk on the cabinet, and batter in their hair and on their face.

"No!" Elena screamed, as Damon grabbed hold of her waist, finally catching her from their chase around the kitchen, and he was starting to tickle her mercilessly.

"No..NO stop!" she gasped, laughing.

"Oh, you started it!" Damon demanded, but Elena shook her head, turning and finally getting free.

"Nope, you insulted my pancake!," she reasoned, and reached up to dust some flour out of her love's hair.

"Your beautiful," he murmmered, and she smiled, knowing that she was probably an even bigger mess than him, but then she noticed that his eyes were tearing up.

"Damon?"

He sighed, "You would have made a wonderful mother."

Elena felt her throat grow thick, but instead of answering, she just leaned up and caught his mouth. He deepened the kiss, and lifted her up onto the counter so she didn't have to lean so far.

Caroline came down then, having heard the noise, and was a little elated, and confused, by the sight before her. Damon's back was to her, and Elena, perched up on the island, had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his hair as they made out.

"What is going on?" she asked, noticing the mess and the distracted couple finally pulled back.

She looked at Damon, who then smiled.

"Look, Damon, I know you've missed Elena, but it's not right to be putting moves on her until she knows who you are. Yeah you guys had this whole relationship, but with no memory it's like a one night stand!" Caroline scolded, "So can you please not be a guy for a few days until we can-"

"Care!" Elena interupted, "It's okay."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, but then Elena smiled, glancing over at Damon, and the blond's mouth fell open as it dawned on her.

Stefan came in then with Lexi, "What's going on everyone?"

His answer was Caroline's scream, then her rush to grab Elena, pulling her into a hug.

"OhmygodOhmygod_Ohmygod_!" she chanted, bouncing a little.

Elena laughed.

"Um did we miss something?" Lexi questioned as Tyler also came in.

"She remembers," Damon answered, and Caroline finally let his girlfriend go.

"I do," she confirmed, "All of it."

"Wait, so how did he make you forget?" Stefan asked, once everyone's congratulations was out of the way.

Elena sighed, "Well, I don't know for sure. I just remember there being a lot of darkness, and then it cleared...but he's been giving me a shot every week, and has been since I woke up from the 'coma'. He told me it was medicine that I had to have because of the brain injury I'd received. However, now that I can remember going to college, we learned a few things when I took the pharmacutical course."

"Oh, that's right, you were going into med school," Tyler noted, and she nodded.

"Yeah, and they'd mentioned some drugs that could tamper with your ce-...the part of the brain that stores memories and retains long term information," she explained.

"You think that's what the shot was?" Damon asked.

"More than likely...though the dosage would have had to have been measured carefully, to make sure that I remembered only the things that happened after I woke up, not before...which means Klaus is smart...very smart."

Caroline interupted the quiet then, "So did it wear off or something?"

Again Elena nodded, "He was giving it to me religiously. But he was busy the other day, when he was suppose to give it to me, and told me to take it, but I didn't...I came here instead and kind of forgot...so the effects would have been compromised in the disorder of the drug's balance. Add that to the fact that I found you guys, and the pictures, and everything else, I think it brought it all back faster."

"Lucky us," Damon commented, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

She smiled up at him.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan asked.

"We talk to my mom," Caroline insisted, "We need to tell her everything, and probably get you to do a blood sample, Elena, so they can tell for sure what Klaus was giving you."

"Good idea," Elena agreed, "Oh, but not until after breakfast!"

She turned then, waving a hand at the numerous stacks.

"Um...I'm not gonna find any surprises in them will I?" Lexi asked, seeing the mess they'd made on the floor with the ingredients.

"No, they'll be perfect," Elena promised, earning a look from Damon.

She glared playfully, "The are not bad."

He chuckled, "Sure baby...sure."

* * *

**Yay, finally some happiness :) Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter!**

* * *

The pancakes weren't bad. At all. But Elena had never doubted her abilities.

She smiled, as she and Caroline picked up the dirty dishes, taking them to the sink, while hopscotching around the mess on the floor.

"I can't believe that dirty son of a bitch did all of this just to get at Damon," Caroline shook her head.

Elena shrugged, watching through the space as Stefan and Damon talked.

"It just seems like a lot of effort for a little payback. I mean, hasn't he ever heard of water in the gas tank? Or telling a lie to get you fired from your job? Who goes all psycho enough to kidnap a girl, fake her death, then keep her drugged in convenience for three years?"

"Mmhm," Elena murmured. Damon was focused in on whatever he was saying. His hair was longer than she remembered, but that would make sense. And he seemed different in a way, older.

"Elena! Are you listening to me?"

She turned then, Caroline staring at her.

She gave her a small smirk, "Sorry, Care."

The blond sighed, following Elena's line of sight, "I guess I understand why you would be distracted. The two of you have a lot to talk about."

Elena nodded, and Caroline gave her a little push, "Go. I'll finish up here, then call my mom. We'll leave in a bit to go talk to her, work out an actual plan."

Elena smiled, "Thanks Care."

* * *

Damon's eyes flew to hers when Elena stepped out of the kitchen, toward him and his brother.

"Sorry to interrupt," she smiled.

"You're fine," Damon promised, pulling her to him.

She wondered if he was craving the contact as much as she was.

"Can we talk?" She asked, and he nodded, turning to his brother.

"We'll finish this later, Stef."

Stefan nodded as Elena led the eldest Salvatore up the stairs, back to his room.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Damon asked as she closed the door.

She walked forward, sliding her arms back around his waist, "I just needed to be with you. Alone, for just a minute."

Damon nodded, enclosing his arms around her.

It wasn't long before silent sobs were shaking her.

Those years of her life that she wouldn't get back, the rape, the beatings, her baby that died before it got to live, and all the pain those she loved had suffered through...It wasn't right. And Klaus would pay.

"Shh, it's okay, kitten," Damon kissed her head, "You're safe now."

She pulled back, looking at him, "I never wanted to leave you, Damon..."

He smiled a little, "I know that. I told you, I don't blame you..."

She nodded, "I didn't think that you did. I just...I hate that we lost so much."

"We'll heal, Elena...and we can make up for the time."

"And the baby?" She asked, glancing up at him, "We can never get our baby back, Damon. When Klaus raped me...I miscarried, I lost our baby...I couldn't keep it safe."

Tears succumbed her again, but Damon was shaking his head, "No, Elena. Don't ever think that. It was Klaus. He's the reason our baby died...it was not your fault."

"But how do we go on? Knowing what our life was going to be?"

Damon sighed, "I don't know, and I've been trying to do it for a few years now."

Elena leaned her head against his neck, "It was our baby, Damon. I've tried not to think about it much, but I can't push out those thoughts...just knowing what he did, that our baby died..."

He held her head to him, "I know. The moment I realized that you were alive, my mind jumped to the baby...but we'll drive ourselves crazy if we focus on it. You're alive, Elena. You're back in my arms, and that alone is miraculous. Klaus will pay for his sins."

"I'm scared Damon," She admitted, "I don't know what all he's capable of. When I was with him, living blindly by what he told me...it was hell. He gets mad so easily, he hit me, every time I pissed him off. He made me had sex with him, until I finally just gave in, and let him have me...I hate myself Damon, for being with him, for thinking that I would have ever been with someone like," she exhaled, "I mean, you're suppose to know yourself better than anyone. So why didn't I know? Why didn't I fight him, Damon? I should have, and I should have remembered _you_."

Damon closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers, "Elena, I know it's hard...but you have to listen to me, this had nothing to do with you. Klaus was using you. That's it. He took control of you because he knew it would hurt me. This isn't your fault, and there is no way you could have known any different. You did what you had to."

"Why does he hate you so much, Damon? To go that far..."

Damon sighed, "Because I kicked his ass once, when he wouldn't leave Will alone. I hated him, and I threatened him, telling him to back off...a week later Will died."

Elena swallowed, as he continued, "I told him that I knew he did it. That he was the reason Will died, and he just fucking laughed, right in my face. So I told him I would kill him...we got into, majorly. The police pulled us apart, and Klaus spent a few nights in jail, but that was before big brother bailed him out. He's had it in for me ever since. And I guess just seeing you with me...I'd moved on, Elena. I could be happy with you, and he knew that...so he took you away from me...he used you like the toy you were to him, because each time, it brought him satisfaction, knowing that he had something that mattered to me."

Elena took his face in her hands, "Damon, he never had me...I've always been yours. Even when I didn't know it."

He gave her a small smiled, "I know that...but it didn't stop it from hurting like hell when I thought you'd died. You know, I couldn't even go to your funeral...and maybe that makes me a bad person, but seeing it...hearing those words about you...I just couldn't."

She nodded, "It's okay. I wouldn't have been able to handle it either. At least I didn't have to remember what I'd lost."

Damon's gaze hardened, "No, you were just beaten and used as a sex toy, I can see how that's so much better."

She dropped her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For the last time," he told her, lifting her chin, "It is not your fault. But Klaus will not walk free, Elena. Not after this. I have to know he's either dead or locked away for the rest of his pathetic life."

She nodded, "We're going to talk to the sheriff in a bit, come up with some ideas on how to get him."

She shivered.

Damon nodded, "Are you okay?"

Elena sighed, but she was still shaking a little, "It's just nerves, I guess. It hasn't been an easy few days, trying to work out what life was what, and all of these emotions rolling around."

Damon kissed her forehead, "What can I do to help?"

Her eyes lifted, meeting his blue ones, "Well there is something."

"Anything," he promised her, and she cupped his cheeks.

"I don't want to remember all of the bad stuff, but I have to...I need to remember it all...but I can't go another minute knowing that Klaus was the last one to have his hands on me...that he-" she stopped, exhaling, "I want to forget that..." Her hands trailed down his shoulders to his chest.

"You can make me. Make me forget about what he did to me."

Damon's eyes darkened, "Elena."

"I want you, Damon. I want you to be the last person I've kissed, the last person that's touched me. And not that I blame you, but knowing that you've been with other women," his eyes dropped shamefully, so Elena forced his gaze to her, "I love you. And I need to be the last one to have you like that. I need you to be the last one to have me. I've been without you too long, and I need to feel _you_ inside me."

Damon nodded, bringing his lips down to hers, because that's what he needed too, for her to reclaim him, just as he planned on reclaiming her.

* * *

They weren't going to be able to just make love this time, and they both knew it. It had simply been too long, and they had been through too much.

Elena ripped his shirt away, as he pulled down the boxers she had on, then she was attacking his jeans. He pulled the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, off of her with one hand, and her body was finally exposed to him. He let his lips run down her neck, her collarbone, her breast.

She was moaning, pulling his head back up to hers, hungrily attaching to his mouth.

She pushed him backwards, onto the bed, running her mouth down his neck. He used her distraction to flip them, so he hovered over her.

She felt him at her entrance then, and felt a moment of panic.

Damon hesitated, waiting for her. So she took a breath, and looked up into his eyes.

This was Damon. Not Klaus. Klaus would never hurt her again. And after a few love making sessions with this beautiful man, the feeling of Klaus inside her would be just a distant memory.

She shifted her hips forward, causing Damon to sink inside of her.

"Fuck," Damon groaned, his head falling slack as he pulled himself out and slammed back down.

Elena's moans caught in her throat as Damon began driving into her.

As she writhed beneath him, the words, "I love you," fell from her lips, over and over.

"I love you too," he huffed, kissing her again.

Their pace was fast and uneven, but neither could care, and soon it had them both on the edge.

"God, Damon!" Elena closed her eyes, her head falling into his shoulder as she began to convulse.

Her walls tightened around him, and a few thrust later, he followed her over the edge.

* * *

They laid there for a moment, next to each other, sideways on the bed, just breathing.

Elena was the first one to recover, flipping so she was halfway on top of him. She used her elbow to prop her head up, connecting their gazes.

"That was even better than I remember," She told him, and he smiled, letting his eyes close.

"Ditto, baby, ditto."

She leaned forward, kissing him, and he rolled them again, turning so that they were actually laying the right way, then rested on her, their legs tangled, his head on her breast.

She let her hand run through his hair, just holding him, reassuring him.

"That should have been breakfast," he muttered after a moment, and she giggled.

He looked up at her, that smirk in place, "I take it you don't disagree..."

"Well you have always been good in the sack," she teased.

Damon chuckled, "Oh me and my gorgeous body?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tease. It took me a few months to get use to you the first time, babe...Can you be surprised that I was ready to crawl all over you?"

He was still laughing softly, then lifted himself so he could stare at her properly.

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now, Lena. Thinking that you'd died, it really screwed with me..." His fingers trailed down her body, "And even though the baby-" he trailed off, shaking his head, "Well, now that your here...don't expect me to let you go any time soon."

She smiled, and he began to kiss up her neck.

"Damon," she sighed, as his tongue ran over the skin there.

"Mmh?"

"The others are probab-" his lips came to hers, and she let the thought die.

It wasn't long before she felt him growing hard against her.

"Again?" she asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Like I said, I have no control when it comes to you."

She smiled, "Or you're just insatiable."

Damon kissed her again, "Believe me, I could never get enough of you."

She pulled his mouth back to hers, giving into what they were both craving. They did have a lot of time to make up for, after all.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena finally walked downstairs, freshly showered and wearing Damon's button down shirt over the jeans she'd came in. Caroline had washed them.

"There you are," The blond in question called, coming around to the living room, "I called my mom, and she wants us to be up there within the hour. And Jenna will be here by four, tonight. She and Ric are driving down."

Elena nodded, smiling, "Thanks Care, really."

Caroline grinned, "Of course, I'm just glad that everything's getting normal again. Now we just have to kick Klaus's ass then we'll all ride off into the sunset!"

Elena laughed, "I'm sure your right."

"Of course I am," her friend insisted, "By the way, remind me to take you shopping."

She observed Elena's clothes and the brunette chuckled, "No, this is Damon's."

"Okay, why would you-"

She stopped then as Damon came down the stairs, his hair wet from the shower he'd obviously just left. Caroline took them both in.

"Well, it didn't take long for you two to get down to business."

Elena blushed, and Damon smirked, "Don't be jealous, Blondie."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, in an hour..."

Elena nodded, "That works for me."

"What works?" Damon asked.

"I'm going with Caroline to talk to her mom."

Damon nodded, "Okay, I'm coming with you."

"Damon, you don't have t-"

"I'm coming," he cut her off, ending the argument.

"Alright, then you better go get dressed," Caroline pointed out, as he was still shirtless, wearing his dark jeans.

"Fine," he glanced at Elena, "Wanna help?"

She rolled her eyes, but followed him anyway, "We'll be ready, Care."

The blonde just chuckled, rolling her eyes at her best friends.

* * *

The sheriff's office was one of the town's bigger buildings. Liz Forbes was waiting for them, as expected.

"Well, it's true then," she said as Elena came up, "You're back in the land of the living.

Elena allowed the woman to hug her, "As far as I know. It's good to see you Liz."

"You too, sweetheart," She took a breath, then addressed them with her sheriff voice, "Now, if we want to be able to prove that this Niklaus did what everyone thinks, we're going to need proof, not just your word, honey. But it's a start, so why don't you tell me what happened."

Elena spent the next thirty minutes explaining her story, and Damon told Liz what he knew of Klaus. There was enough in their testimony, but-

"It would help to have physical proof, because right now, it's your word against his..."

Damon sighed, lifting his shirt, "This isn't proof enough?"

He still had a few scars from where Klaus had attacked him that night.

"I'm sorry Damon, but there isn't a way to prove that Klaus actually did that."

"He raped me," Elena insisted, "Isn't there some way to prove that?"

Liz nodded, "Too much time has passed, your body has healed...but the fact that you miscarried after the rape could help...There's medical records proving that you were pregnant, and now, there is obviously no baby, so we might have a little something there. We'll do the blood work too, maybe we'll catch a hint of this drug he was giving you, then maybe get a warrant to search his place, if we manage to find the same stuff, we'll have him."

Elena sighed, "That seems like a big 'if'."

Liz shrugged, "Just depends on how this plays out...but if we're going to take him to court, we need to at least know we'll have him when we do, because if he walks, it's over."

Damon groaned, "It just seems like there should be more we can do."

Liz shrugged, "Well if you could get Klaus to waltz right in and confess to everything, then that would save us a whole lot of-"

"I can."

Both of them turned to face Elena.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I can get Klaus to confess," her eyes were on Liz.

"I know where the apartment is...I can go back...he'll want me back on the drugs, so he'll try and dose me again...but I can goad him, pretend like I remember some things, but not others...I'll make him tell me the truth, because since he's dosing me up anyway, he wont care...But we can record it."

Liz seemed to consider this, "It's quite risky, Elena."

"Hell no," Damon agreed, "It's not gonna happen, Sweetheart."

Elena ignored him, "I can do it, Liz, I can get him to tell me, while wearing a wire, and we'll have him."

Liz nodded, "We'd need to take extreme precautions, and what if he succeeds, in making you forget again?"

"No!" Damon insisted again, "No, no, no, did I mention No! You're not walking back into the lion's mouth, Elena!"

Again he was ignored, "There's got to be an anti-serum. To reverse the affects. The stuff he's using isn't strong, so I'll just need some sort of antigen to increase the productivity in that part of my brain, so it will kill off the drug as it's going into my system...I can just play along. We can do the blood work now, figure out just what it is he's using..."

"If I let you do this," Liz started, "Can you promise me that you'll get the confession. I don't want to risk it for no reason."

Damon was shaking his head, but Elena nodded, "I can get it."

"Okay," Liz agreed, "Let's do it."

Damon's fist landed on the table and both women jumped, looking at him.

"Forget it," he growled, "She is Not doing it."

"Damon," Elena sighed, and he turned on her, "No! You aren't going...I don't care if I have to hog tie you to the bottom of a well, you aren't going to see him again."

She shook her head, "It's my choice, Damon. I want to take him down."

"Then find another way," he insisted.

"This is the only way," Elena fired back, and Damon shook his head, turning and storming from the room.

* * *

Liz looked worried, "Maybe we should-"

"No," Elena said, with conviction, "We're going to do it. Set up an appointment to do the test, and get everything ready,_ I'll _deal with Damon."

They nodded at each other, and Elena left the room, looking for her lover.

He was at the base of the stairs in the main lobby.

"Damon," she walked over to him, and he stood.

"I can't let you do it, Elena." His eyes penetrated hers.

"I'll be fine," she reasoned, "The whole police department will be behind me, if something goes wrong...I survived three years with him, Damon...I'm stronger than you think."

"This isn't about strength. You survived three years, as Katherine, not you! And I can't let him take you away from me again," His arms wrapped around her waist, "I can't lose you again, Lena."

She sighed, leaning into him, "You wont, babe. But I have to do this. He hurt me, Damon...he hurt both of us. And I have to do whatever it takes to make him pay for that."

She pulled back to look at him, "Please, try and understand, I have to, Damon."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I don't want you too."

"I know, but like I said, it's my choice...and I'd rather you have my back, making sure that I'm safe, than pissed off at me."

"Of course, I have your back," he promised, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then trust me, Damon. I know what I'm doing...and Klaus will get his."

Finally he sighed, nodding, "Fine, but one wrong thing and you get out of there."

She nodded, "I promise."

He seemed to accept this, as his head leaned down, and his lips pressed against hers.

"Be careful," he whispered, and she nodded.

"Of course. I just got you back, Damon...I'm not letting go that easily."

He smiled a little, pulling her tighter to him, "Fine, lets go get these test done."

She nodded, allowing him to lead her back toward Liz's office.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! **

**Going after Klaus!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It took a few hours to do the blood work. The drug Klaus had been using was hard to trace, as it sped through the system very quickly, however, they were lucky enough to get a residue sample from her blood stream.

The antigen for the drug was considerably easier to find. Just a basic neuron enhancer, allowing her brain to transmit enough co-enzymes to overpower the drug.

Elena was feeling pretty confident, and they had decided to get in contact with Klaus the next day. The sooner, the better, but Elena had to see Jenna, and she wanted one more night with Damon before taking this risk.

They were back at Damon and Stefan's house now, and Jenna had just pulled up.

"She's here," Damon murmured, as the door opened.

Elena stood from the couch, walking toward the opening, "Jenna?"

Her aunt was there, tears in her eyes, "Oh my God, Elena!"

She ran to her, their arms encircling one another.

"I was so scared that it wasn't true, that it was some kind of trick or something," Jenna rushed, "I can't believe it's really you! That you're alive!"

She pulled back finally, and Elena was smiling through her own tears, "I know, and I'm so glad to see you."

She glanced behind Jenna, seeing Ric, and moved to hug him too.

They all walked into the parlor, and Damon smiled at the guest.

"Wow, this place is huge," Jenna declared, sitting down across from her niece, who took her spot by Damon.

"It was my fathers," Damon explained.

Jenna nodded, "It's nice...but anyway, what happened? How is this possible?"

Elena sighed, glancing at Damon before launching into the story.

Jenna was shocked by all that the girl had endured, and she didn't miss the way Damon's fist clenched when she spoke about Klaus, and the things he had done to her.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?" She asked when Elena told her the plan for the following day.

Damon scoffed, "Of course it isn't. But she's insistent."

Elena rolled her eyes before addressing her aunt, "I have to do this, Jenna. Yes I know, it's dangerous, but I'll feel a whole lot better knowing he's in prison for life."

"But what if you get hurt?" Jenna asked, and Damon seemed pleased that he wasn't the only worried one.

"I'll be fine. Klaus kept me alive for a reason...I think he gets more satisfaction out of it. If he kills me, he has nothing against Damon...if he dangles me in front of him, it doubles his revenge."

Jenna sighed, "Just be careful baby."

Elena smiled, taking her hand, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Jenna. Klaus is the only one that needs to be worried."

Their visit didn't end until late into the night, but Elena was still wide awake when Damon finally suggested they get some sleep. Jenna and Ric were going to stay in one of the guest rooms for the night.

* * *

Once in the room, Elena stripped down to her underwear, then crawled under the blankets.

Damon was next to her in seconds, his arms going around her.

"Promise me that you'll be careful tomorrow," he told her, his eyes blazing.

"I will."

He didn't look very convinced, so she took his face in one of her hands. He leaned into her touch.

"Damon, I promise you, after tomorrow, I'll be back in your arms, in this bed, every single night. And we can live every day exactly how we want, without being afraid."

Damon's gaze hardened, "I don't fear Klaus, I'm only afraid of losing you."

She smiled sadly, "It's not going to happen. But think of Will, and me, and everyone else that Klaus has ever wronged. We owe it to ourselves to put him away...I have the power to do that."

Damon sighed, "I know, and your right...but it doesn't make it easy."

"Nothing worth the risk is ever easy," she kissed him, "And we still have tonight."

"Then let's make the most of it," he pulled her against him.

Their bodies molded together until she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. His lips were hard against hers, but not hungry, like before. This kiss was long, building. She could feel the emotions radiating from him. His love for her, the worry...it all twisted together, along with his determination to see Klaus pay, his rage at what the man had done, and his fear, that something worse was to come.

She wanted to comfort him, and settled on reassuring him that she was there, that they were together, and it would all be okay.

His hands trailed up and down her body as his lips grazed across her face, down her neck, and up again. She let her hands run across his ribs, and up his chest, holding his shoulders, as her lips connected to any part of his skin that they could reach.

He removed her bra, the panties following soon after, and she pulled his boxers off his body.

His presence consumed her. Everything she could see, smell, hear, touch, and taste, was him.

It was as if nothing else existed when he finally thrust into her, in one slow, swift motion, making them one.

Their strides were strong, though almost lazy, compared to the time that morning, but she was hot lava beneath him. She didn't realize that she'd been craving this, the slow, passionate love making that had always overtook them both in the past.

Damon was good at giving attention to every one of her needs. Her body responded to him in such a way, that no other man would stand a chance. He was imprinted on her skin, his touch, igniting a thousand of her nerves.

Her lips were swollen from his kiss when he pulled away to look into her eyes as they moved together. She couldn't explain what she saw in those giant blue orbs, but she knew that she was never going to give it up.

She let one hand lift from his shoulder, to his face. She pulled him down, kissing him again, before he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel him everywhere, in the sweetest way.

She felt his lips suckle at the skin the base of her neck, and fought back a moan.

They consummated their love for hours into the night, before finally falling back against the pillows, completely spent, wrapped up in each other.

Elena dropped her head to rest on his chest as he let his arms drape loosely around her. His breathing had hollowed out, back to normal, but his heart was still beating a little fast. She listened to it, the noise soothing her as her lover's fingers began to trail patterns on the skin of her arm.

Her eyes drifted closed, as Damon whispered sweet nothings to her.

She smiled against him, finally, at peace.

* * *

**Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Morning came, and Damon was on edge, as Elena sat with the sheriff in his living room.

"My deputies will be there, ready to move the second something goes wrong," the sheriff promised.

"Then we should get going," Elena noted, standing, "We're as ready as we'll ever be."

Liz nodded, but Damon grabbed Elena's arm, forcing her to look at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've said this a million times, I have to do this, Damon."

"No, you don't!" He hissed," We can find another way."

Elena shook her head, "Damon, please. Baby, I know you're scared, okay. Trust me, I'm freaking the hell out too, but I'm going to do this. For me."

The look she gave him only clarified her words, and he sighed, pulling her against him.

"Be careful."

He looked up at the sheriff then, "Anything seems off, you send your men in. Nothing happens to Elena."

Liz placed a hand on his arm, "We'll take care of her, Damon."

He nodded, praying this all went well.

* * *

Elena took a deep breath. She was standing outside of the apartment that she'd shared with Klaus, thanking the heavens that she still had a key. The wire Liz had given her was tucked into her bra, and hopefully by the end of the day, this would all be over.

She tried to remember her life as Katherine. The past few years that had felt so empty. Just stay calm and keep down. Klaus would be easy to fool.

She turned the key in the lock and went inside. Klaus's car was in the drive, so she knew he'd be home. But she also knew that there were two police cars parked down the road a little ways, Damon with them.

The thought brought her comfort.

* * *

Focusing on keeping her breathing normal, she rounded the corner, into the living room, where she could hear Klaus's voice. Since there was no answer, she assumed he was on the phone.

"Nik?" She called, once she spotted him, pacing next to the couch, phone to his ear.

He spun around quickly.

"I'll call you back," he muttered into the cell before hanging up.

"Katherine."

Elena took a step toward him, "We need to talk."

"We most certainly do, love," Klaus agreed, "Sit."

Elena knew better than to piss him off too soon, so she did as he said, placing herself on the couch across from him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded immediately.

"Mystic Falls," she replied honestly.

He froze for a second, "Why?"

Elena thought over the ideas that had been playing in her head when she'd left a few days ago.

"I...I was having dreams about it. About a family, in a cemetery. So I went to check it out."

His voice hardened, "And what did you find?"

"A girl." Elena answered, "Who told me some interesting things."

The anger was in his eyes now, "Like what?"

Elena hesitated, not sure how much to tell him.

"Who was the girl, Katherine?!"

"Caroline," Elena stated, "And she told me that my real name was Elena Gilbert...That you've been lying to me and that I'm from Mystic Falls. She took me back to her place, showed me some pictures. I've been trying to figure out what it all meant."

"And Salvatore?" Klaus pressed, "What did she say about him?"

Elena forced her eyebrows to pull together, "Who?"

Klaus seemed to gauge her response, which was apparently innocent enough.

"Nobody."

Elena exhaled, "So...um, you want to tell me what it was all about? She showed me pictures of myself and other people that I don't remember...why is that?"

Klaus smirked, "Don't worry about it, love. I'll explain everything later."

Elena swallowed as he reached for her hand, "Why not now?"

"Because it can wait," he replied as he stood her up, "Right now, I want to just spend time with you. I was worried, when you disappeared."

Yeah right, Elena mentally rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said out loud, "I was just confused. But I figured that you deserved the chance to explain."

Klaus studied her, "All in good time, love. Right now, I want you to show you how much I missed you."

Then he was kissing her.

Nerves planted in her stomach, knowing that the police were listening on the other end of the device she was hiding, ergo, Damon was listening.

But it was the thought of him that made her return the kiss.

"Mmmh, now tell me you've missed me too," Klaus demanded, resting his forehead on hers.

"I missed you," she replied robotically, as his lips trailed down her neck, his hands gripping her waist.

God she did not want this to escalate.

"Nik, please. Can we finish talking?"

Klaus pulled away, "Why?"

"Because I'm still confused," she pointed out, "I'd like to know what happened, the truth."

"I've told you what happened, you were in an accident, it put you into a coma."

"That's not what Caroline said," Elena declared, "She said I was killed, and you had something to do with it. She told me I was with somebody else, friends with different people."

Klaus's grip on her tightened, "She told you too much."

"What do you mean?" She pressed, praying he'd come out with it.

"Nothing," he shifted, "But I think it's time for you to take your medicine, you've been without it for a few days."

Panic flew through her veins, "No..."

Klaus seemed surprised, "What?"

"I don't want medicine Klaus, I want you to tell me what happened."

He stared her down, "Klaus?"

Too late she realized her mistake.

"You did meet Damon, didn't you?"

Elena swallowed, "That's what Caroline called you."

"It's more than that," he protested, "What all do you remember?"

"A lot of weird things," Elena lied, "But everything feels dream like, and I can't tell what really happened, and what didn't. None of it adds up."

Klaus sighed, pulling her arm, "You really need your medicine."

Elena tried to break his grasp, but it was too tight.

He lead her into the bedroom, one she'd once shared with him, before he let her go.

Then he walked over to the dresser where she knew he kept the vials of her "medicine".

She wasn't too worried about him putting it in her, because she'd already injected herself with the antigen, but if he stuck her, he'd expect her to forget it all, and then she'd never get the confession.

"Why do I need medicine if I was never in a wreck?" She challenged.

Klaus was filling a needle up with the serum, "Because there are things you need help with," he answered.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the bottle in his hand.

"Just a benzodiazephine called Hydroxyzine dichlorhydrate," He smirked, "It'll...help you."

Elena watched as he finished, and knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him from injecting her this way.

Her mind reeled as she thought up a new game plan.

"Come now, love," he reached for her arm, stretching it out.

She allowed him to put the needle in, taking a deep breath.

"There," he stated once he finished, "Isn't that better? Here, now put this up. I have to finish a phone call."

She nodded, taking the needle from him, and watched him pull out his phone.

An idea came to her then, as he turned his back to her.

She walked over to where he'd placed the bottle, and grabbed one that was already full. She filled the syringe up halfway, putting the bottle with the remainder into her pocket.

Then glancing over her shoulder, she saw Klaus had the phone to his ear, the other person having just picked up.

She came up behind him.

"Nik?"

"I know, it's just- hold on," he turned to her, "What?"

As fast as she could, Elena sank the needle deep into his neck. He dropped the phone as his hands flew to remove it, but Elena was already moving.

Faster than she'd ever ran, she stormed out the door to her car. She was backing out as Klaus finally came out the door.

Hitting the gas, she drove away, her breath not easing until she reached the place that Liz was waiting with her deputies.

* * *

"Elena, thank God, I was worried for a second," Liz declared when she got out.

Damon flew to her side instantly, "Are you alright?"

His arms wrapped around her, helping her heart calm.

"I think so...is this enough, Liz?" She pulled the bottle out of her pocket," I know it wasn't an actual confession, but he jabbed me with it, quoted the name of it, and I got this for evidence...after giving him a little."

Liz smiled some, "Don't worry, I have some men heading that way to arrest him now. Though I'm going to assume he's fled, he couldn't have gotten far."

Elena nodded, leaning against Damon's body.

"You okay?" He asked again, and she nodded, bringing her hand up to his neck, "Just kiss me."

He smiled, doing just that.

Liz turned from them to answer a call.

"Alright, well follow it until you find him. I want an immediate arrest." She told her deputy.

"Good- wait, I have another call. Hello? Yes, this is...You what?"

Elena didn't like the look on Liz's face.

"Why weren't we informed sooner? Damn it! Okay, okay. Thank you."

She hung up and Elena threw her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"  
Liz eyed the couple in front of her, "My deputies are going to find Klaus Mikalson, but that was the hospital's lab. The results of your autopsy report tests came back, Elena."

Elena was still confused, "That was the test to prove that I miscarried, right? Since we couldn't prove the rape?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, it was. Only, you didn't miscarry, Elena. The results from your body show that you carried to term, and gave birth."

Elena felt Damon freeze.

"Wait," she swallowed, "I had my baby?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Not really sure if this came as a surprise, but I do what I can ;)**

**Review Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter! Kinda sad though!**

* * *

The moon was so bright. Bright and full. It practically filled up the sky. And it was all Elena could stare at as the thoughts that plagued her ran through her mind.

Her baby was alive.

She'd given birth.

How the hell did she not know that? Was it before Klaus started giving her the medicine? That could explain the blank six months. But her memories had come back. Why hadn't that part came back to? Trauma, maybe?

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her. Thinking that she'd lost the baby had been torturous enough. She'd tried to keep her mind from it, hold off the pain. But no, her baby had lived. May still be living.

Or maybe it...no, she couldn't think like that. But God, what if Klaus had done something? If being Damon's girl was worth all of this trouble, how much pain would be inflicted on his child?

Sobs rocked her body. She just couldn't stop crying. For almost a week now, it was an endless stream. The cool air hit the tears on her cheeks as she looked over the land.

The bedroom's balcony gave an excellent view.

She imagined if her life had been different.

She saw children running across the lawn, two, maybe three. All with dark hair and beautiful faces.

And she saw Damon, with his arms wrapped around her, gazing at them with pride.

Why did she torture herself this way?"

"Elena?"

She jumped as Damon's voice reached her, spinning around.

"Oh, hey..."

He was quick to see the tears.

She tried to wipe them off, but knew it was useless. Damon had always seen through her. Just like he'd somehow known not to bring up the baby subject after Liz had told them. Instead, he chose to drive her to the hospital for a more efficient test. But it was true. She'd given birth.

She hadn't said anything the whole ride home, and neither had he.

"I'm fine," she stated, more to herself than him, "I'm fine."

A look crossed Damon's face, "No...kitten, you're not. Neither one of us are."

She heard the roughness in his voice and lost it.

All the pain she'd been trying to repress hit her, crippling her. She sank down, just as Damon's arms wrapped around her, falling with her.

His back was against the wall as she fell into his lap, her head on his chest, tears making her shake.

"God, Damon. How could this happen?! What the hell did we do?!" He held her tight against him.

"Nothing, Elena. We didn't do anything. Sometimes things just happen."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "I can't get the images out of my head, Damon. I...I can't. I keep seeing him. Seeing our baby. God, what if he hurt-"

"You can't think like that!" Damon cut her off, "Elena, we have to believe that our baby is still alive. And we are going to find it."

Elena shook her head, "How can you be so sure? He's a monster Damon. The things he did...How can our baby still be alive?"

He brushed her hair away from her face, "We just have to have faith, baby. Because if I let myself think, for one second, that he'd hurt something so innocent...I'll lose my mind, kitten. And I can't do that right now. So please, for me, just keep believing there's hope."

Elena nodded, holding him tighter to her, thankful, that at least in this moment, they were both feeling the same thing.

* * *

Three days. That's how long it took them to find Klaus.

Elena was at the station with Caroline and Liz when the call came in. The sheriff was on the phone for a while, getting the details.

Elena shot a text to Damon, telling him the news. He responded quickly, promising to be there asap.

"So what's going on?" Elena asked as soon as Liz hung up the phone.

Liz sat in her chair, opposite of the girls.

"They found him, out by route 22. Apparently he has a place nearby-"

"His brother, Kol, does," Elena interrupted, "He was probably staying there."

Liz nodded, "Could be, however, something's wrong. Apparently whatever you injected him with has had...lingering side effects."

Elena blinked, "What do you mean?"

Liz sighed, "My deputy said that he's kind of...jumbled up. My guess is that his brother found him, took him there to hide and Klaus escaped. He apparently has no idea of anything."

Elena's gaze hardened, "Or he's lying? I mean, it's not exactly a new habit for him."

Liz nodded, "I know, Elena. That's why they are bringing him in. We'll have his blood work done while you're at it. But there's also a chance that it's true, Elena. That medication was pretty powerful."

Elena groaned, "No...no! Klaus has to get his mind unscrambled. He's the only one who would know what happened to my baby!"

"I'm on it, Elena," Liz promised her, "I'm in the process of getting warrants as we speak to search his house, and the houses of his family members. Maybe something will be picked up."

Elena nodded, sighing, "Is there nothing else we can do?"

Liz shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetie, but no, not yet."

Damon arrived merely seconds before the cops brought in Klaus.

"Elena!"

She turned, running to him.

"They found him then?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, they're suppose to be bringing him in now."

The doors opened.

"Speak of the devil," Damon growled to her.

Klaus was handcuffed, being led in by two deputies.

Elena felt Damon shift beside her, and realized that this would be the first time he'd seen the man since the night she was raped.

"Damon, it's okay," she looked up at him, and he sighed, his eyes not leaving Klaus's figure.

"Let's go," he motioned, wrapping an arm around her.

Moments later, they were on the other side of the interrogation room, watching with Liz and Caroline as the deputies talked to Klaus.

Elena stared at the man. He was protesting to the police, nothing really making sense, while they mocked him about growing amnesia.

"This is getting no where," Elena sighed.

Liz looked at her, "Just give it some time. We'll see if he's telling the truth or not."

Elena looked back at him, "Send me in."

"What?" Damon turned to her.

Elena stood her ground, "Oh, come on! After what he's done, there is no way he can't react to seeing me."

Liz considered this, "She has a point, Damon."

Damon glanced at them both, "Fine, but I go in with her."

Elena nodded to the sheriff, who agreed.

"Alright, but keep it clean. This is just to see his reaction. I'll give you a few minutes."

Damon led her to the door as Liz called the cops out.

Elena walked into the room, Damon shutting the door behind her, and focused on the man in front of her.

"Niklaus," she addressed, and he looked at her.

"Well now, at least they sent in a pretty one this time."

Elena considered him, and felt a prick of terror. There was no recognition in his eyes, at all.

"You don't remember me."

She said this as a fact, not a question, but Klaus answered anyway.

"Don't feel bad, love, apparently there are a lot of people I don't remember."

She sat in the chair across from him, Damon standing behind her.

"You took something from me," she told him.

A smirk played on his lips, "Well, like I said, my memory's a bit off. Perhaps you can be a bit more specific."

Anger rose in her as she stared at his smug look, "Bastard, you kidnapped me, you repeatedly hurt me, and you did something with my child!"

Klaus considered this, "Did I? Hmm, surprising. I usually go for blonds...and according to those fine gentlemen that were threatening me earlier, my memories were drugged out of me. Doubt I will be much help to you."

Elena shook her head, but Damon spoke up, "The drug will wear off, Klaus, and I swear to you now, you will tell us what you did with my child. Or I will kill you myself, slowly, painfully. You have no idea how many times I've imagined doing so," he smirked a little, "And I say this, knowing full well that the sheriff is on the other side of that glass, listening to every word."

Klaus's grin faltered a little, "So I take it that I'm also familiar with you?"

"Familiar?" Damon hissed, "You took everything from me."

Elena reached back, rubbing his arm, a gesture not unnoticed, "Apparently not everything, mate."

Damon's eyes were blazed, but he held his cool, "I think we're done here. The next time you see me, you'll remember who I am."

He stood then, motioning for Elena to follow.

* * *

The cops opened the door for them as they stepped into the side room.

"Threatening him probably wasn't smart, Damon," Liz noted.

"Like I care," he shot back, "It doesn't matter, anyway. He doesn't remember."

"You're sure?" Liz asked.

Elena nodded, "He has no clue who we are. But Damon was right, the drug should wear off right. He'll get his memory back, just like I did?"

Caroline exhaled, "We actually don't know. I was on the phone with the doctor at the lab and he said it can go either way...as we don't exactly know how much you gave him, or what all he forgot."

Elena groaned, "Well that's just perfect."

Damon squeezed her shoulder as Liz spoke up, "But we did, at least, get the warrants."

Elena lightened at that, "So we can start looking now."

"Ah, ah. Me and my deputies can start looking."

Elena gave her a look, "Oh, come on Liz, you're not going to keep me...us, away from this!"

The sheriff sighed, "Look, Elena, I understand. I really do. It's just that this is a legal matter. And even though you're personally involved, it's too compromising to put you in the middle, again...and I don't want you to get you're hopes up."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elena shot.

"Just that...well, there is a chance that you wont like what we find. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Elena gritted her teeth, "My baby is alive, Liz," she looked up at Damon, "I have to believe that."

Liz sighed, "Alright. Then you can come with us, but let us do our job, okay?"

Elena nodded, "I will. I just need to be there."

Liz nodded, "Well we can head out to his brother, Kol's, house now."

Damon kissed Elena's head, "Let's get started."

* * *

**Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update :) Sorry for the delay, having a little writer's block.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were in the police car, pulling into Kol's drive. Surprisingly there were a few other cars there.

"Alright, you ready?" Liz asked.

Elena nodded, "I need to know what happened."

"Let's go," Damon agreed.

Kol answered the door and Elena swallowed.

Now that her memories were back she immediately had a flash of him holding Damon down as Klaus assaulted her.

"Sheriff. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Klaus greeted with a smile, until his eyes landed on the couple behind her.

"Don't mind them," Liz instructed, "Can we come in?"

Kol hesitated, eyes on Damon, "Uh, yeah...sure."

Elena was surprised further when she walked in, as Elijah was sitting on the couch.

"Uh, I asked Elijah to come over, so I could tell him about Nik."

Liz nodded, motioning for her deputy to sit, and the rest of them followed.

"So what can we help you with, sheriff?" Kol asked, "I assume this is about Niklaus?"

"In a way," Liz nodded, "I'd ask you to come into the station, but as you are both here, I'll make do."

Kol lifted his hands, as if to tell her to begin.

Liz exhaled, "The two of you know Elena? Yes?"

Kol and Elijah both looked at her.

"We..um-"

"Yes." Elijah cut off his brother.

"And Niklaus introduced her as Katherine?"

"Yeah, his girlfriend," Kol shot, smirking at Damon, whose fist clenched.

"And did either of you know Elena before then?"

"No," Kol claimed immediately, but Elena noticed the hesitance of Elijah's face. Of the two of them, he had always been kinder to her.

"Elijah?" Liz asked.

The man looked down, "Yes...we did."

Kol shot him a panicked look, "What are you doing!?"

"Something we should have done when Niklaus first started this," Elijah stated, then he looked at Elena and Damon.

"I am...so sorry. No, that doesn't even- you have to know, the night that Niklaus...when _we_ attacked you, I had no idea that he was planning on going that far. I didn't know he was going to force himself on you. I...I should have stopped him, but I panicked, and I'm sorry."

Elena stared into his eyes, "I believe you."

And she did. Even though he'd held Damon down that night, he hadn't been too happy about it. He was trying to protect his family, and made a mistake.

But Damon didn't seem so convinced, "Why didn't you say something then?"

Elijah met him head on, "Would you? If it meant condemning you're family? I couldn't."

Damon's anger brought him to his feet, "And in the act, you cost me mine! You have no idea of the pain...the agony of feeling like _everything_ that matters to you, is just gone! You selfish bastard!"

"Damon," Elena chided.

Liz stood then, "I think I changed my mind about the station. I'm taking you both in."

Kol turned to Elijah, "Idiot! Why didn't you keep your damn mouth shut?! What about Katerina? Huh? How could you do this? We're your family!"

"We are not above the law!" Elijah shot back, "And what we did was wrong."

Kol jumped at him then, but luckily the deputy was faster.

He forced Kol down, cuffing him.

"Take him to the car," Liz demanded.

* * *

Once the man walked out, she turned back to the others.

"Are you willing to confess to everything you know about the situation?"

Elijah's head hung, "I am."

Elena almost felt bad for him, "Who is Katerina?"

Elijah swallowed, "My fiancee...my pregnant fiancee."

He met her eyes, and Elena understood, "Thank you."

He nodded, then looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry, for you're pain. I get it now. I think about that night all the time, wondering how it would have felt if Katerina had been in Elena's place. I can't even begin to make an apology big enough to cover all the wrong I let happen. I should have came forth, about knowing Elena was alive, but when Katerina told me that she was pregnant, that we were going to-I am so sorry, but I didn't want to risk not being there, for her and our child."

Damon considered him before nodding, "I wish that there was a way your woman wouldn't be affected by this."

Elijah nodded, "Me too, but I knew I'd have to pay for this eventually. And I owe you that much."

Elena swallowed, "So, did Klaus ever mention anything about my child? My medical report says I gave birth...Elijah, please. If you feel even a quarter of love for your child as I did mine, you'd tell me."

Elijah swallowed, "I'm sorry, Elena. I do know that Klaus kept you in a comatose state and waited until you went into labor. And that you had a boy...but I don't know what happened after that. He knew I disagreed with his course of action and...well, lets just say he cut me out of the plans. I lived my life, he lived his."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, "A boy...but he's still alive, right?"

Elijah bit his lip, "Possibly. Actually, probably. I can't say for sure, but I do know Niklaus. I don't think he killed the child, not if he kept you alive, Elena. He'd want to hold it over Damon's head, same as he did with you. I think that if he wanted to kill it, he would have done so while you were still pregnant."

Elena sighed, thanking God.

"I appreciate it."

Elijah nodded, before turning to Liz, "Well, lets get this over with."

He held placed his arms behind him, turning so she could cuff him. Liz sighed, then began to read him his rights.

* * *

Damon looked down at Elena as they walked out the door.

"We'll find him, Elena."

She nodded, "We had a son, Damon. Our baby has to be alive, I don't think I could handle it if-"

"Stop, kitten. He's alive. I _know_ it."

She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"Damn it!" A yell came from by the car, and the two hurried out.

"What's wrong?"

Liz was standing by the car, a body on the ground.

"It's my deputy, he's knocked out."

"Where's Kol?" Elijah noted, looking around.

The rest followed his lead, finding nothing.

"He's running then?" Damon shot, and Liz pulled out her radar, notifying the office to send out a warrant.

"We'll catch him," she promised.

"Be careful, Sheriff," Elijah warned, and all three turned to him.

"Klaus trusted Kol," he explained, "And now Kol will do anything to save his own neck. There's a good chance that he knows where you're child is...and I wouldn't put it past him to try and make a deal."

Liz cursed, then added, "Well, hopefully, we find him before then. If not, we use him to find the baby."

Elena could have sworn her head was spinning.

She shut her eyes, thinking that they were way to close to let it end here.

"We need Klaus," she stated.

The others looked at her, "He's the only other person who knows where the baby is. Offer him a deal if need be, but the second his memory comes back, I want to know where my son is."

Liz nodded, "We'll do what we can."

Damon put an arm around Elena, "That better be good enough.

The sheriff just shook her head, before calling an ambulance for the deputy.

* * *

**Ooh, will Kol get to the baby? Will Klaus get back his memory?**

**Review :)**

**And Ideas are always welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the long wait guys!**

**Writer's block is kicking my ass :/**

**But anyway, new chapter! Kinda short, but I hope you like!**

* * *

Elena was pacing back and forth.

Two days. And nothing had come up. The endless waiting was killing her.

Kol had completely disappeared, and the police hadn't been able to find any leads.

On the upside though, Elijah had been shown leniency. He'd have to do a few months behind bars, and would receive an pre-decided amount of probation, but he'd be out before his child was born.

Elena was happy that the baby wouldn't have to lose a parent.

But her own child had lost both of his.

She sighed.

Damon walked into the bedroom then.

"Hey."

She blinked up at him, "Hey."

He walked over to the bed where she was, "You okay?"

She huffed, "Are you?"

He gave her shrug, "Yeah, I guess not."

She sighed, laying back on the bed, "It's been two days already...Kol should have contacted someone by now, or Klaus's memory should be recovering...I mean, something..."

Damon nodded, "I know baby, but we just have to keep hope."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, I'd rather hold our child."

He laid down next to her, "I know baby, I would too, but there's nothing else we can do."

She swallowed, "I want to talk to Klaus again."

He sighed, "We talked to Liz this morning, Elena. He doesn't remember anything yet."

"According to him," she pointed out, "Besides, the more I was around familiar things, the faster I started to remember stuff."

Damon glanced over at her, "Okay, I'll talk to Liz, see if we can get access to him again."

Elena nodded, "Thanks...but maybe I should do it alone...I mean, I did just spend the past couple years with him."

"No," Damon said forcefully, "He and I have just as much history, and I don't want you in the same room as that man by yourself. Even if he is locked up."

"Fine," she caved, "But don't lose your temper, please."

Damon smirked, "As long as he keeps his mouth shut I wont."

"This is our baby, Damon," Elena told him, "If you piss him off, we may never find our son."

"Okay, okay, I'll play nice."

She kissed him, "Good, now call Liz...I'm gonna get dressed."

He nodded, pulling out his phone as she stood.

* * *

An hour later, they were at the station, again.

"He hasn't really said much," Liz told them, "Maybe you two can get more out of him."

Damon looked at Elena, "You ready, kitten?"

She nodded, "I guess so."

He nodded as Liz opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Keep it to the pointed," she warned, shooting a glance at Damon.

They walked in, Klaus already sitting, handcuffed, in the chair.

"Oh, the two of you again."

Elena sighed, "Surprise."

"What have I done now?" he asked, straightening.

"We just came to see if your brain was working again," Elena spat.

"Hmm, well, love, as I told the officers outside, things are still a bit foggy. Perhaps if you come back tomorrow? Might motivate me to think a little harder."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap, I just want to know if you remember anything."

He tested her gaze, "Some things..."

"Like?" she demanded.

"Like the car I got for my sixteenth birthday...it was real nice, the ladies loved it-"

Damon stood then, "She said to cut the shit, Klaus. You know what we want. Do you have any information retaining to the baby?"

"No...sorry mate," Klaus smirked.

Elena blinked. Klaus had smirked. The sly grin when he knew he was getting his way.

The fucking bastard knew something.

"Liar," she hissed. Both men looked at her.

"Sorry?" Klaus inclined.

"You know exactly what we're talking about!"

"Not entirely sure what you mean, love," he seemed confused, "And excuse me," he turned to Damon, "Damon, right? Could you get out of my face?"

Damon didn't move, but Elena recalled the attention, "What do you know?"

Klaus looked at her, "Exactly what I said...Katherine...was it?"

He smirked again, and she saw red, but Damon acted before she could, his fist connecting with Klaus's face.

"What the hell?!" Klaus spat from the ground where the blow had landed him, but he was silenced when Damon moved on top of him, driving his fist down again and again.

* * *

Officers filled the room, pulling him off of Klaus, who was protesting loudly.

Elena felt like she was having an out of body experience as Damon was slammed against the wall by the deputies, and Klaus was picked up and carried out of the room.

"I'm cool," Damon shrugged, pushing the guy off of him.

His arms were around her seconds later, "You okay?"

She nodded, "He knows..."

"I know, baby," Damon assured her, as Liz came in.

"Damon, I warned you not to let him get to you! They aren't going to let you back in the room with him, even on my request."

He sighed, "He knows something Liz."

"I caught that much," she assured him, "But it doesn't matter. We got a call. Kol's resurfaced."

"What does he know?" Elena asked.

"Not sure yet," Liz sighed, "But we'll find out soon."

"So we're going to him?" Damon injected.

She studied him, "Me and my deputies are. I think you should take Elena home and wait-"

"No," Elena pressed, "I'm going."

"Me too," Damon stated.

Liz measured them both, "Fine. But I swear, Damon. One move I don't like and I'm sending you home and discluding you from any further investigations."

Damon gave her a corse nod, "Deal."

* * *

**Review :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Ideas and thoughts are appreciated! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Next Chapter! **

* * *

On the way out to the sheriff's car, Elena stopped.

There was a chance that Kol would spill the beans on where the child was, but then there was the chance that he wouldn't.

Klaus was already going to jail.

The guy had to know that.

So maybe they could get him to talk if they offered him a deal.

"Liz, wait!" She called, and ran over to pitch the idea to the sheriff.

"Yeah, I can make the deal...but are you sure you want to do that?"

Damon stepped in, "No. Elena, I know you want to find our baby, I do too, but not that way."

"Damon, it's the only way," she injected.

"No," he stated, "That man deserves every year he spends behind those bars...what he did to you! To us!"

"I know," she insisted, "But if our baby is still alive, I want to know. More than I want him punished."

Damon was silenced, not really having an argument.

"Look, he's already going to do time for kidnapping Elena, assaulting you, and the rape," Liz reasoned, "I can clear the offer to take off the kidnapping of the child if he complies. He'll still do major time, Damon."

Damon sighed, "Fine. So you want to stay?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, I do. I want to be there. Maybe I can help make him talk."

Damon studied her, "Okay, we'll stay then."

"No," she told him, "You go ahead and go with Liz."

"But-" Damon started, but Elena interrupted.

"Go. Damon, please. I need you out there, just in case Kol does fess up. I'll be fine."

Her gaze was clear, focused as he looked at her.

"You're sure?"

She nodded, "We need to do this. And we'll be back together soon."

He agreed hesitantly, "If you're positive."

"I am."

He leaned down, kissing her, "Okay, Call me if you find out something."

"You too."

He nodded, "Alright. Let's go Liz."

Elena watched as the two left, Liz pulling out her phone to give an official permission to make the deal.

Damon looked back at her before they took off and she offered him a smile.

This would be over soon.

It had to be.

* * *

The call had come from some estate home the Mikaelson's owned.

Kol had wanted to talk, and had reasoned that Liz not bring all of her deputies with her.

So she'd brought one guy for backup.

Damon wasn't really worried about the odds though.

However, he was surprised when a woman came out of the house.

"Where's Kol Mikaelson?" Liz asked in her sheriff voice.

The woman shook her head, "He just left. I am so sorry."

Liz took her hand off the gun, "Who are you?"

"I'm Katerina. Elijah's fiancee...he called me, told me some of what was going. But the Kol showed up, asking to use my phone. I called the station back as soon as he left. They told me you were already on you way though."

Liz nodded, "Do you know anywhere he could have gone?"

The woman shrugged, "Anywhere really...he has the money."

"Well he isn't getting out of town," Liz reasoned, "I have too many paroles on the roads ready for him."

The woman thought, "He may have gone back to Niklaus's home, or his own. I honestly don't know."

Liz shook her head, "Well, damn."

Damon sighed, another dead end. But part of him was glad Elena had stayed behind.

He wasn't sure how much more disappointment she could handle.

"Now what?" he demanded.

Liz turned to him, "We'll go back to the station, try and crack Klaus."

Damon nodded, "Let's just hope we can."

* * *

Elena swallowed, not entirely thrilled to be back in the chair across from her rapist.

She didn't realize how much Damon's silent strength behind her had actually helped.

She felt nowhere near as safe now.

Not that she was going to let the man across from her know that.

"Look, Klaus, it's just us now. You've heard the deal. So you might as well just come out with it."

He raised a brow, "But it's so much more fun, watching you all scatter about."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you hate us that much?"

Klaus shrugged.

"It's twenty years, Klaus. Twenty years shaved off of your time. You only have to tell us where the baby is."

He seemed to consider this.

"How about this," he started, "You take a guess, and I'll let you know if you're getting hot or cold."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm through playing games with you, Nik. Where is my baby?"

He smiled at her, "It kills you, not knowing, doesn't it?"

She smirked right back, "I'm not Damon, Klaus, you can't goad me into reacting to you."

He raised a brow, "No...from what I remember, you reacted to me just fine...tell me, do you miss how I felt against you? The moans escaping from your lips?"

She just shook her head, "Actually, I have a hard time not vomiting when I think about it."

His gaze stiffened for a moment, but relaxed, "Oh, but my sweet Katherine, you will always remember me. Even if you do manage to find your little one. Even if Damon has accepted you back with open arms. I'll still be there. In the back of your mind. Every time you look at the child, every time you let Salvatore touch you, you'll think of me."

Elena shot him a cold look, "You couldn't be farther from the truth, Klaus."

She sat back in her chair, "You see, after this is over, I can choose to erase you from my thoughts. I refuse to let you have that power over me. And yeah, maybe I'll never fully forget? I can't say that knowing you're going to be locked up for most of your pathetic life will make the pain more bearable, because it wont. But it's a fucking start."

Anger filled his eyes, "You think you can just wash me away, but you can't."

She raised a brow, "Can't I? Klaus, don't you see? It doesn't matter. Kol will give us the baby to save his own neck. You know that. And the police are only hours away from finding him. So at the end off all this, you still go to prison. For a very long time. You'll get to be someone else's bitch for once."

His face was stone, and she knew she was getting to him, "So the only thing you can do now is shorten the time you spend behind bars."

He gritted his teeth, "Fuck you. I don't have to do anything. And I'd rather be in that hell then give Salvatore the one thing he wants! I win this time. Me! So you and Damon can go mad over what could have been! I would serve a hundred life sentences and be content just knowing that your life has been ruined!"

His voice vibrated loud with rage as he stood, "You will never see your child! Rebeka already knows what to do if Kol's caught! You think I wouldn't have a plan "B"? This is the end of the line!"

He stared at her angrily, but Elena's attention was caught, "Rebeka?"

Klaus froze, "What?"

She smiled, "Rebeka. You're sister! She's the one- Oh my God."

"No, forget that. Listen the point is-"

"Fuck you!" She laughed, standing, "You messed up."

"Wait! NO!" he yelled as she turned to the door.

The deputies were already coming in to grab Klaus, who was still yelling as she rushed to a phone.

"We'll notify the sheriff," one deputy said.

"On it," Elena noted, listening to the ring.

* * *

Damon looked down at his phone.

"Hello?"

"Damon?!"

"Elena, hey, baby, I'm sorry, but Kol wasn't there. We have some leads though, and we're coming up to the station now to-"

"Damon, Listen!" She interrupted, "I know where he is! I know where our son is!"

Damon blinked, "What?"

"Klaus," she said excitedly, "He didn't mean to let it slip, but he did. I can't believe I didn't remember before!"

"What?" he pressed.

"Klaus has a sister. Rebeka. I've only met her once...but, she had a son."

Damon fought not to interrupt her.

"I didn't think anything of it," Elena continued, "But she's young, about my age, and the child had really dark hair, and she's blond...then Klaus just mentioned something about Rebeka knowing what to do if Kol was caught. It has to be it, Damon! The baby...it's him!"

Damon had put her on speaker by this point, so Liz could here.

"Elena, sweetheart," Liz interjected, "Do you know where Rebeka lives?"  
"Your deputies are pulling it up now. They said they'd sent it to you."

Liz nodded, "Good. Good girl. We'll take care of this, Elena. Sit tight."

"No, I'm coming out ther-"

"Baby, listen to her," Damon injected, "The last thing we need is for Rebeka to be as psychotic as her brothers and a bunch of people show up. Liz and I have a deputy behind us. If Rebeka's keeping a low profile, then we don't want to set off the alarm to quick."

Elena sighed, "Damon, I need to be there."

He swallowed, "Please, just give it a second, okay, baby? You can ride with the back up. But I there's no telling how this will turn out...and if there's-"

He stopped.

"What?" she urged.

He sighed, "If this goes bad...and if the baby- if there's a body...you don't need to see that."

She was quiet for a moment.

Then huffed, "Okay...but I'm coming with the back up. I'll stay away from the action, but I have to be there."

That was good enough for him.

"Okay, baby. See you soon."

* * *

**Woo! So Klaus slipped up!**

**Will the baby still be alive?**

**Is Elena right?**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
